


Ripples

by onlesbesoins



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babies, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Family, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlesbesoins/pseuds/onlesbesoins
Summary: Alex and Kelly attempt to start their biological family with all of the bumps and turns that come along with it.  Thankfully they have the greatest people around them.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever Dansen fic - chances are this one is going to be a long one with multiple chapters. There won't be sex scenes every chapter, but there will be some regardless.
> 
> This is set before Alex leaves the DEO so she is still Director.

Alex rubbed her eyes as she juggled with the keys in her pocket and her arm full of groceries. Their new house was further out, in the suburbs of National City. A large three bedroom house with a full basement and a large backyard. They had been living in it for a few months now and it was always a little bit surreal coming home to their house and coming home to her  _ wife _ .

Wife. She still loved calling Kelly that, her wife. Professionally they kept their own last names not wanting to confuse anyone who knew them, and who knew James and Kara. But personally, they were Danvers-Olsen.

Throwing the door open, Alex toed off her shoes and headed into the kitchen, placing the groceries on the counter. There was a kettle on the stove so Alex knew Kelly had beat her home. They had been trying to conceive for the past six months, since their wedding, but so far it had been heartbreak after heartbreak.

It wasn't supposed to be like  _ this _ . Sure, Alex knew that she and Kelly conceiving would always have an element of medicine to it, since they were missing a part necessary in forming human life, but she didn't think that it would be this  _ hard _ . Hormone shots every day, taking Kelly’s temperature including her  _ internal _ temperature, watching what they ate. They were doing everything  _ right _ but things were still going  _ so wrong _ .

Unpacking groceries, Alex heard the kettle go off and she poured it into the teapot and added Kelly’s favourite tea. Her wife emerged, wet hair and clad in sweats a few moments later. Alex gave her a smile and poured two steaming mugs of tea.

“Hey, sorry. I didn’t hear you come in.” Kelly stood on her tiptoes and gave Alex a soft kiss.

“No worries.” Alex gave her wife a soft smile before handing her the steaming mug. They both had tomorrow off for Kelly’s next appointment and they were planning on taking it easy. “How’re you feeling?” She asked. “Honestly.”

Sighing deeply, Kelly took the mug of tea and sat at their island, her dark eyes glued to the liquid. Alex stood silently, leaning against the counter as she waited for her wife to speak.

“I’m scared.” Kelly finally whispered. “We’ve tried so many damn times and my body keeps failing us.” Her voice wavered, her emotions dangerously close to overflowing. 

Putting down her mug, Alex walked over and stood in front of her wife. She reached out, carefully taking Kelly’s hand in her own. "And if you can't support it,  _ I'll _ carry your embryos babe. We'll get this down one way or another. Teamwork isn't such a bad way to do this, y'know."

Kelly sighed deeply and nodded. “I know.” She whispered, putting her mug down and stepping into Alex. Alex wrapped her arms around her wife and held her tightly, pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head, feeling her wife’s tears soak into her shirt. 

They had so much riding on this. It wasn’t the money, hell, if they really needed it they knew that Lena would spot them the cash for whatever treatment they required. It was them. Alex knew how much Kelly wanted to carry their baby. Alex did too, sure, but she was totally fine waiting for her time to come.

After a few long minutes, Kelly pulled away and gave her wife a wet smile. “What are the plans for supper?”

Giving Kelly a soft kiss, Alex looked over at her groceries. “Chicken Piccata with pasta and a salad.” Despite neither of them being amazing cooks, they were getting better. They had taken classes together, watched millions of hours of the food network and neither of them had given anyone food poisoning since they had gotten engaged.

“Sounds great.” Kelly said with a shy smile. “What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing. Go relax and I’ll make the meal. You shouldn’t be stressed out. After we can take a bubble bath, or we can go and cuddle.” Alex said squeezing Kelly’s hand before walking around the island and getting the chicken out for their meal. Kelly watched for a few moments before heading to the living room and settled on the couch. She pulled out a book and focused on the words in front of her. Soon, the house was filled with the delicious smell of supper.

“Dinner’s ready.”

Kelly put a bookmark on her page and got up and settled across from Alex at their table. Alex filled her glass with flavoured sparkling water along with her own. 

“It looks great.” 

Smiling, Alex filled Kelly’s plate and passed it to her wife. “Good. Remember, you need to eat tonight because you can’t eat tomorrow before the appointment.” 

“Mmm hmm.” Kelly picked up her fork and started to eat, trying to drown the butterflies in her stomach with food and drink. They sat in comfortable silence before Kelly looked up and carefully placed her fork and knife on her plate.

Alex watched her wife silently and gave her a soft smile. “Leave your plate, I’ll clean up. Why don’t you go and get a bath ready and we can relax?” She suggested getting up. She waited for Kelly to protest, they had a deal that whoever made supper didn’t have to do the clean up, but the smaller woman just nodded, a testament to her nerves.

Hurrying, Alex put their dishes in the dishwasher before wiping down the table and shutting off all the lights and locking the front door. She headed upstairs and heard the sounds of their very large bathtub being filled and the scent of vanilla and lavender around her. Kelly already had two fuzzy towels in their towel warmer and Alex started to strip off her clothes, tossing them in the hamper in the corner. Her wife was leaning over the bathtub in nothing but a pair of cream lacy panties and her bra and Alex right then and there, felt like she couldn’t love the woman anymore than she already did. Kelly turned around and gave Alex a smile,  _ that _ smile. The one that made her weak in the knees and her heart race. Her eyes traced over her wife’s body as she slowly stripped off the remaining garments and Alex swallowed a few times as Kelly lowered herself into the steaming water.

“Are you going to join me?” Kelly asked with a smirk, watching as Alex’s cheeks flushed. It never ceased to entertain her, that after a year of them being married and two years of dating, Alex still blushed at the sight of her naked body.

Nodding, Alex took off her panties and her bra, tossing it to the side. Kelly slid forward, giving Alex space to climb in. Spreading her legs, Alex slotted Kelly in between them and wrapped her arm around Kelly’s middle. She could feel the anxiety washing over her wife and Alex pressed a soft kiss on her neck. “You’re going to be a great mother.” Alex whispered. “I have faith. It’s going to work this time. Just relax.”

Kelly’s smaller body melted against Alex as they sunk in the water. “I love you.” She whispered, closing her eyes and just allowing herself to relax in the warmth.

Alex slid her hand up from Kelly’s middle and cupped her breast, running her thumb over her nipple. Her eyes watched her wife, making sure to watch her reactions. Kelly sighed deeply, her eyes staying closed. Taking that as a good sign, Alex kept massaging her breast, her fingers rolling her dark nipples into peaks. Her other hand slipped down below the scented water and made a V with her fingers over the root of Kelly’s clit, who spread her legs wider to make space. 

With the perfectly placed hands and Alex’s mouth against her skin, Kelly hummed softly as her wife whispered affirmations and sweet nothings that echoed against the walls of the closed room. Alex’s fingers squeezed gently around her clit and soon Kelly found herself softly floating off the edge and back into Alex’s strong capable arms. Her body shuddered as she felt it relax slowly, her heart racing.

The soft warm lapping of the water around them and Alex’s body quickly lulled Kelly to sleep and she finally jerked awake when she felt Alex’s hands shift and hold her tightly.

“You ready to get out and go to bed?” Alex whispered, pressing a kiss behind Kelly’s ear.

Sleepily, Kelly turned and gave Alex a tired smile. “Yeah. Let’s go to bed.” She whispered. She stood with slightly unsteady legs and got out of the tub, wrapping herself in the heated fuzzy towel. Alex followed soon after, pulling the plug from the tub and wrapped herself in her own towel. By the time she was out of the washroom, Kelly had already wrapped her hair and was applying her lotion. Alex tugged on her ribbed tank top and a clean pair of boxers before sliding into bed. Kelly slipped on her satin teddy before sliding in beside Alex. They each took off their wedding rings, leaving them on the side of their nightstands. With practiced ease, Alex slid behind Kelly, wrapping her arms around her. “Sleep, love.” She whispered softly. “Tomorrow is a big day.”

Alex held Kelly until she felt the other woman’s breathing finally even out and slow, her own following her wife soon after.


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Alex go to the hospital for their next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking apologize for the sex scene at the end. It took on a life of its own. There won't be sex scenes EVERY chapter, but I think it's important to show Alex and Kelly in a functional loving relationship, which includes sex.

The morning came too soon, despite both of them turning off their alarms. Alex could feel that Kelly was awake, though she refused to get up and ruin the perfect little bubble of silence that they were in right now. After what was probably half an hour, she felt Kelly shift and turn in her arms. 

“Morning.” Alex whispered, giving Kelly a soft smile.

“Morning.” Anxiety was written across Kelly’s face as she sat up and went to the washroom and returned quickly. “Sorry. Had to brush my teeth.” 

Sitting up, Alex rubbed her eyes and gave her wife a smile. Kelly sat on the edge of the bed and unwrapped her hair, before moving and sitting cross legged on the bed. Her lips pressed together, her hands twisting in front of her. Alex slid over and wrapped her arms around her wife, resting her head on her shoulder. “This is just the first step, Kel. Things are going to work out. In a few weeks we’ll be able to tell your mom...and mine that we’re having a baby.”

The darker woman nodded slowly, unsure, and unwilling to to verbalise all of the feelings that were milling around inside her head. Alex sighed and pulled away, shifting and putting her feet on the ground. “We have a couple of hours before we can go to the hospital. How about we go for a walk before...everything?”

Kelly looked over her shoulder at her wife and nodded silently, getting up and gathering her clothes for the day. Not her usual dress, by any means, but they had already gone over the procedure with the doctor and she knew better than to dress for work, or hell, even business casual. She grabbed her comfiest sports bra and tshirt, along with a sensible pair of underwear and sweatpants. Today was going to be all about comfort. She pulled on socks and threw a pair of slippers into her overnight bag. It now held a heavy sweater, another change of underwear and sweats, and her slippers. They said that the procedure would be short, the actual procedure only an hour, but there was the time before and then however long it took for her to come out of anesthesia and be cleared to go home. Getting dressed, Kelly pulled on her US Army tshirt and then tugged on a well worn grey hoodie. It could be hers, or it could be Alex’s, she didn’t know.

Alex, for her part, pulled on a pair of black leggings and a tshirt, and grabbed a zip up hoodie that hung on the back of their door. She had a button up shirt for when they actually went to the hospital. If she wanted the staff to treat her like a medical professional, which they both were, she planned on looking at least a bit put together. After heading to the washroom and brushing her teeth and running a comb through her hair, Alex grabbed Kelly’s bag and gave her a gentle smile before bounding down the stairs. She made sure she had everything before putting on her shoes and waiting for her wife. Kelly headed down the stairs more slowly and pulled on a jacket before putting on her shoes. 

Outside, Alex dropped the bag off in their SUV before reaching for Kelly’s hand. The other woman took it and carefully interlaced their fingers. There were times that either one of them would spend time just staring at their interlaced hands, both the differences and the similarities between them. Besides the obvious, it always amazed Alex how  _ strong _ Kelly’s hands and fingers were. It was easy to forget that her wife had been in the army, and not just one year, but she had a military  _ career. _ She didn’t look like a soldier and certainly didn’t speak like one, but yet, small reminders like her hands, were still there. There were scars, calluses, and even an odd old burn. Alex’s hands, compared to her wife’s, were short and stubby. They both kept their nails short for obvious reasons, but whereas Kelly’s nails were always perfectly manicured, Alex’s were cut as short as possible for practicality. 

Squeezing Kelly’s hand, Alex gave her a smile and was gifted one in return. It wasn’t a smile that met Kelly’s eyes, but it was a smile nonetheless. “I love you.”

This time, the smile reached Kelly’s eyes. She leaned into her wife and Alex let go of her hand in order to wrap her arm around Kelly’s waist. 

“I love you too.”

She leaned into Alex, resting her head on her shoulder as she allowed her wife to lead them to the park by their place. It was still early, not asscrack of dawn early, the time they usually went for a run outside, but early enough that the park wasn’t full of kids and their parents. Their shoes crunched on the frozen dew, the remains of their breath hanging in frozen clouds around them. 

“When we get home, you can sleep and then we’ll lounge on the couch and watch Netflix, or Disney Plus.” Alex said as they walked.

“Game night.” Kelly reminded her wife, raising her eyebrows. “And if we miss, your sister is going to get suspicious. If she gets suspicious she’s going to start asking questions, or use her xray vision and her super hearing and we know how well she can keep secrets.” The psychologist said, shaking her head. “So we can come back and nap and cuddle and then go to game night...because I’m not ready for everyone to know that we’re trying.” 

Alex nodded in agreement, running her free hand through her hair. “Okay, so games night after you rest.” Walking towards the swing set, Alex released Kelly who walked over and sat on the swing. Alex stood behind her and pushed her gently. They stayed like that for some time, Alex pushing Kelly gently. Soon, Alex’s phone alarm went off, signaling time for them to leave for Kelly’s appointment. Their hands were soon linked again and they walked back to their house. 

Sliding into their SUV, Alex waited for Kelly to buckle in before they headed to the hospital. “You’re going to do great, love.” Alex said with a small smile.

“I really can’t do much, it’s up to my body and science.” Kelly replied with a shrug before looking out the window. The drive to the hospital was short and soon Kelly was sitting on the hospital bed, looking so small wearing the pale blue hospital gown. Only Kelly Danvers-Olsen could make the ugly blue gown look beautiful. 

Alex reached over and kissed Kelly's hand softly. “I’ll see you in about an hour.” She said softly. “I love you. Forever and always.” She watched as Kelly leaned back on the bed, squeezing her hand tightly.

“I love you too, babe.” Kelly replied as she got wheeled away.

Kelly knew what was going to happen, Alex was the doctor and she walked her through everything step by step, but it didn’t make things less nerve wracking. As soon as they had the IV set up, she felt the warm rush wash over her before she fell asleep and her legs were set up in stirrups and they fished her eggs from her ovaries. About an hour later, Kelly was wheeled back to the room, limbs heavy and mouth dry. Her dark eyes fluttered open and she gave her wife a groggy smile. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Alex replied, raking her fingers through Kelly’s hair. “The doctor will come and talk to us in a bit, but she said that things went really  _ really  _ well.” Leaning down, Alex peppered a few soft kisses on her wife’s forehead. “You’re amazing.”

Kelly smiled up at her wife groggily and blinked a few times. “Come lay with me until the doctor comes.” She whispered softly, tugging on Alex’s arm.

The redhead didn’t reply, but climbed into bed, pulling Kelly against her. “How’re you feeling?”

“Crampy. Bloated. But I’ll live.” Kelly said honestly. She closed her eyes and cuddled against her wife, quickly allowing the drugs that were still in her system to lull her off to sleep. Alex let her sleep for another half hour until the doctor came and she gently shook her wife. Kelly’s eyes opened again and she blinked a few times to clear them. “So?” She asked, sitting up gingerly. 

The doctor sat down on the chair across from the couple and grinned. “Great news. The hormones did their job and we were able to harvest 18 eggs. We’ll fertilize them and in about 5 days to a week you can come back for implantation.” She patted Kelly’s foot under the blanket. “Honest, that’s an awesome number. The more we can get, the better chance you have of one taking.”

Alex beamed and tugged Kelly into a kiss, murmuring softly against her lips. “Told you you’d do amazing, love.” Pulling away, she cleared her throat and flushed deeply. Sorry doctor, go on.”

The doctor shook her head and smiled. “No, be happy. This is great news. So, we’ll do a few more rounds of the hormones to make sure that you’re ready for next week. It’s really good news ladies. This really increases your chances.” Kelly melted into Alex’s kiss and deepened it momentarily. 

“Can I be released?” She asked once they pulled away.”

“Sure, I go get the nurse to come by and get you ready to go home.” The doctor got to her feet and patted Alex’s shoulder and squeezed Kelly’s knee.

The moment the doctor left, Alex grinned and tugged Kelly back into a kiss, this one far more searing than the last. “God, you’re so beautiful, love. And your eggs are viable and plenty. We’re gonna have a baby, Kel.” She whispered, her eyes alight with joy when she finally pulled away.

Slightly stunned, Kelly wrapped her arms around Alex and held her tightly. “We’re gonna have a baby.” She whispered against her wife’s lips. Kelly quickly got changed and got a clean bill of health from the nurse to go home. She wasn’t any worse for wear and she sent Kara a quick emailing asking if there was anything they could bring to games night.

Alex could barely keep her hands to herself the whole drive home, nearly vibrating in her seat as she parked. Once they were both out of the SUV, she backed Kelly up against it and kissed her senseless. She wanted dearly to worship the beautiful woman that was going to give her a family she could love.

Kelly wasn’t going to complain when Alex kissed her until her vision started to grey around the edges. Pulling away, she looked at her wife and arched an eyebrow. “What has gotten into you?” She asked, her hands sliding around, cupping her wife’s ass through her jeans. “I thought that I was the one that was hormonal and horny.”

Inhaling sharply at Kelly’s grip, Alex felt her cheeks flush. “I...uh...well...the thought of you carrying our child is really  _ really  _ fucking hot, okay?” She said, her cheeks darkening a bit more as she hid her face against Kelly’s neck.

“I’m glad you think that.” Kelly replied with a laugh. She held her arms around Alex for a few moments before kissing her head. “Let’s take this inside.” Taking her hand, they walked into the house, Kelly toeing off her shoes and heading to the couch. “But honestly, I’m so glad you think so because...I just hope that you still find me attractive when you have to help me put on my shoes.”

Dark eyes met and the fairer of the two women smiled softly and took the other’s hand once she kicked off her boots, shoving Kelly down onto the couch - gently - as she went to straddle her lap. "Darling love of mine, you will  _ always _ be beautiful to me, and you'll only grow more so as your belly grows with life."

“Even if I’m as big as a house?” Kelly asked, batting her long eyelashes. She held onto Alex’s hips and rocked against her. “God, if you’re like this when I’m not even pregnant…” She licked her lips and locked eyes with her wife.

Alex laughed softly and ground down on Kelly’s lap. “You, my beautiful wife, will be the most radiant woman on the planet when you’re pregnant. Even when you’re as big as a house.” She teased, leaning down and pressing soft kisses across Kelly’s neck.

After some time, Kelly pulled her wife down for a soft kiss before pulling away. “Just don’t get your hopes up yet.” She warned her wife. “We still have to implant the embryos and I don’t want you to be upset if they don’t take.”

The flash of uncertainty that took over Kelly’s face made Alex’s stomach drop. She sat back and waited for Kelly to sit up. “Kel, things are going to work out. The doctor said you have lots of eggs and they’re viable.” She bit down on her lower lip. “I know it’s rich for me to say this, but just have faith.”

“You’re amazing and wonderful, you know that?” Kelly asked, her hands sliding under Alex’s shirt, a soft giggle rising from her chest as she watched her wife blush. She knew her wife had a praise kink a mile wide and sometimes it was just  _ fun  _ to abuse it. “Take off your shirt for me, my good girl.” She cooed, biting down on her lower lip.

Alex’s face flushed and she shakily took off her shirt, putting it to the side, her dark eyes staying locked with her wife’s. 

Kelly grinned and licked her lips, leaning down to kiss Alex fiercely. "That's my girl... Why don't you start working yourself up a bit and give me a show, mmm? Nothing below the belt though. We can't make things too easy for you now..."

Alex took off her bra and released her breasts, tossing it to the side. She looked at her wife before taking one of her nipples and rolling it between her fingers, tugging at it roughly. She took the other hand and did the same thing, eyes never leaving Kelly’s.

The older of the two women shook her head slightly and swallowed hard, her eyes darkening with lust, her hips starting to roll on their own accord as she watched her wife. “You’re such a good girl.” Kelly crooned softly. “Such a beautiful amazing girl for me.”

The rush of pleasure washed over her when Kelly called her a good girl. Her fingers kept pulling and twisting her nipples, a moan spilling from her lips. “Yes, I’m your good girl.” She whispered as she watched Kelly straddle her hips. The older woman sat down heavily, their centres touching. She ground down, a smile playing on her lips.

“Yes, yes you are. How much do you want me to touch you, babygirl?” Kelly whispered, rolling her hips to tease the beautiful woman below her. “Tell me how much you need me.”

Alex blinked a few times, trying to clear her head. “So much.” She whispered. “I need you to fuck me senseless.” She pleaded, her hips pressing back up against Kelly’s. She could feel the other woman’s heat and she tried to keep her wits about her. “Please…” She begged.

A growl rose from Kelly’s chest as Alex begged her and she surged forward, catching Alex in a searing kiss as her hands wet to her wife’s chest, squeezing, tugging, and rubbing to her heart’s content. “Good girl. Such a good girl.” Kelly got up off of Alex and gently pulled her to her feet. Her hands shoved Alex’s pants and panties down roughly, before nodding. “Hands on the couch, ‘Lex.” She said giving her wife a lecherous smile. 

Stepping out of her discarded clothes, Alex placed her hands on the couch, her legs spread. “Please, Kel.” She whispered, her voice desperate. 

Kelly chuckled and closed the space between them, still fully clothed and ran her hand down Alex’s back and down her ass and cupped her sex. Her wife was  _ dripping.  _ Taking pity on Alex, she slowly slipped two fingers inside of her, moaning at her heat. She thrust hard, giving Alex no time to adjust, though she was so wet her fingers slipped around easily, her other hand reaching down and toying with her clit.

“FUCK.” Alex moaned loudly, knowing she wasn’t going to last long. “Fuck me, Kel. Please.” Her groan spilled from her lips as she arched back into Kelly’s thrust. Kelly, for her part, kept up the brutal pace, her fingers spreading and reaching for that spot she knew made her wife see stars, her other hand flicking at her clit. The second Kelly found  _ that  _ spot that made her knees tremble and her breath hitch. Kelly felt her wife’s body tense and she kept her fingers moving, brushing that spot each time her fingers passed. It didn’t take long for Alex’s orgasm to approach, but she knew better than to cum before asking permission. “Please, Kel. Please can I cum?”

“Cum for me.” The older woman kissed her wife’s back, her fingers pinching her clit. 

Alex’s cries echoed off the walls and Kelly was so glad that they moved from their apartment. “Fuck fuck fuck!” She panted, as her body started to tense, the white hot heat flowing through her veins. Alex came hard, her body shaking as Kelly slowly brought her down. Kelly smirked, feeling Alex’s wetness on her hand and covering her wrist.

“Feeling better?” She asked, pressing a few kisses on her sweaty back. She slid her hand out, watching as Alex slumped and sat down on their hardwood floor. 

Alex gave her a lazy smile and nodded. “But you’re too overdressed.” She said weakly, pointing to her wife. “Pants. Off.” She waited impatiently.

Kelly bit her lip and stared at Alex. “I...might be bleeding.” She said nervously. Alex made a face and shook her head. 

“Kel, we’ve had period sex before.” Alex said leaning against the couch. “And you want to stop, we will.”

Nodding, Kelly started to take off her pants and panties, putting them off to the side. “Uh...how…”

“On my face.”

Kelly stared at her wife, her eyes wide. Sure, they had done it before but it always took her aback when she heard it come out of Alex’s mouth. She walked over to Alex who had settled on the floor with a blanket and pillow. Alex reached for her hips and gently pulled her down onto her chest. She had generously placed pillows on either side of her head for Kelly. 

“Just relax.”

Closing her eyes, Kelly took a deep breath and slid forward and held herself up on her knees. Alex’s tongue was hot and wet against her folds and Kelly leaned forward, her hands gripping their couch. Alex’s movements were slow, controlled as she lapped around her entrance before focusing in on her swollen clit. Kelly rocked against Alex’s face, her wife’s teeth scraping across her bundle of nerves. Alex’s strong hands spanned her hips as she held her, feasting on her wife like a woman parched.

Kelly closed her eyes, her head thrown back as her wife pleasured her. The pleasure started in her belly and she opened her mouth to warn Alex, but no words came out, just a soft moan. Alex suckled at her clit, finally taking the bud in her mouth and biting down on it softly. The pain mixed with pleasure sent Kelly headfirst over the edge, her fingers gripping the couch cushion tightly as she clenched around Alex’s face. After a few long moments, and aftershocks, Kelly slid off of her wife and stared at her. Alex’s face was sticky and glistening and she had a shit eating grin on her face.

“Let’s go up and take a nap before games night.” Alex said with a smirk.

“And clean up.” 

Alex got to her feet and shrugged. “Yeah, that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry. Sheesh, almost 5000 words.
> 
> Don't expect all chapters to be that long.


	3. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly attempt to play it cool and hope that no one figures out their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3, guys. Turns out I'm going to be working from home (minus possibly going into school and getting a white board and some markers) so hopefully I can keep updating.

‌

Thankfully‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌had‌ ‌remembered‌ ‌to‌ ‌set‌ ‌an‌ ‌alarm‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌phone‌ ‌before‌ ‌they‌ ‌stumbled‌‌into‌ ‌their‌ ‌bed‌ ‌and‌ ‌slept‌ ‌heavily.‌ ‌She‌ ‌awoke‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌jerk,‌ ‌nudging‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌with‌ ‌her‌ ‌foot.‌‌ When‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌move,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌pushed‌ ‌harder‌ ‌until‌ ‌the‌ ‌director‌ ‌rolled‌ ‌off‌ ‌the‌ ‌bed‌ ‌with‌‌a‌ ‌heavy‌ ‌thump.‌

‌

“Rude.”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌mumbled‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌slowly‌ ‌got‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌feet.‌ ‌“Are‌ ‌you‌ ‌SURE‌ ‌we‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌go‌ ‌to‌‌games‌ ‌night?”‌ ‌She‌ ‌stretched,‌ ‌still‌ ‌naked‌ ‌from‌ ‌their‌ ‌earlier‌ ‌activities.‌‌‌

Kelly‌ ‌smirked‌ ‌and‌ ‌propped‌ ‌herself‌ ‌up‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌elbow,‌ ‌admiring‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌body.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌am,‌‌unless‌ ‌we‌ ‌want‌ ‌Kara‌ ‌to‌ ‌start‌ ‌getting‌ ‌suspicious.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌reasoned‌ ‌slowly‌ ‌getting‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌‌bed.‌ ‌She‌ ‌grabbed‌ ‌a‌ ‌pair‌ ‌of‌ ‌clean‌ ‌underwear‌ ‌and‌ ‌a‌ ‌bra‌ ‌and‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌them‌ ‌on‌ ‌before‌‌tugging‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌pair‌ ‌of‌ ‌light‌ ‌blue‌ ‌skinny‌ ‌jeans‌ ‌and‌ ‌a‌ ‌pale‌ ‌pink‌ ‌sweater.‌ ‌Brushing‌ ‌her‌ ‌hair,‌‌she‌ ‌applied‌ ‌a‌ ‌light‌ ‌layer‌ ‌of‌ ‌makeup‌ ‌before‌ ‌looking‌ ‌over‌ ‌at‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌who‌ ‌was‌ ‌pulling‌ ‌on‌ ‌black‌‌leggings‌ ‌and‌ ‌a‌ ‌red,‌ ‌white,‌ ‌and‌ ‌black‌ ‌plaid‌ ‌shirt.‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌ran‌ ‌a‌ ‌brush‌ ‌through‌ ‌her‌ ‌hair‌‌before‌ ‌putting‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌trace‌ ‌of‌ ‌mascara‌ ‌and‌ ‌eyeliner.‌‌‌

“You‌ ‌know‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌ ‌happen,‌ ‌right?‌ ‌Like‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌week‌ ‌we’re‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌ ‌go‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌‌hospital‌ ‌and‌ ‌they’ll‌ ‌make‌ ‌you‌ ‌all‌ ‌happy‌ ‌and‌ ‌pregnant.”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌said,‌ ‌wrapping‌ ‌her‌ ‌arms‌‌around‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌shoulders.‌ ‌Luckily,‌ ‌or‌ ‌unluckily,‌ ‌Alex’s‌ ‌phone‌ ‌buzzed‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌was‌‌forced‌ ‌to‌ ‌release‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife.‌ ‌“We‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌go‌ ‌pick‌ ‌up‌ ‌the‌ ‌pizza‌ ‌on‌ ‌our‌ ‌way.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌said,‌‌making‌ ‌a‌ ‌face.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌guess‌ ‌that‌ ‌cements‌ ‌us‌ ‌going.”‌‌

Raising‌ ‌her‌ ‌eyebrows,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌smirked‌ ‌and‌ ‌finished‌ ‌putting‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌lipstick.‌ ‌She‌ ‌knew‌ ‌that‌‌Alex‌ ‌was‌ ‌just‌ ‌trying‌ ‌to‌ ‌help‌ ‌her,‌ ‌the‌ ‌constant‌ ‌positivity‌ ‌and‌ ‌encouragement,‌ ‌but‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌‌end‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌day‌ ‌they‌ ‌just‌ ‌had‌ ‌to‌ ‌have‌ ‌faith‌ ‌in‌ ‌medicine.‌ ‌Putting‌ ‌the‌ ‌lipstick‌ ‌down,‌ ‌Kelly‌‌got‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌feet‌ ‌and‌ ‌straightened‌ ‌her‌ ‌sweater.‌ ‌“It‌ ‌does‌ ‌cement‌ ‌us‌ ‌going.‌ ‌Let’s‌ ‌go‌ ‌get‌ ‌the‌‌pizza‌ ‌before‌ ‌Kara‌ ‌starts‌ ‌to‌ ‌eat‌ ‌her‌ ‌own‌ ‌arm.”‌‌

They‌ ‌drove‌ ‌in‌ ‌comfortable‌ ‌silence,‌ ‌the‌ ‌six‌ ‌pizzas‌ ‌resting‌ ‌on‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌knees.‌ ‌They‌ ‌didn’t‌‌need‌ ‌to‌ ‌fill‌ ‌every‌ ‌second‌ ‌of‌ ‌silence,‌ ‌well‌ ‌at‌ ‌least‌ ‌not‌ ‌now.‌ ‌Earlier‌ ‌in‌ ‌their‌ ‌relationship‌‌they‌ ‌would‌ ‌both‌ ‌ramble‌ ‌more‌ ‌than‌ ‌necessary,‌ ‌but‌ ‌now,‌ ‌they‌ ‌could‌ ‌sit‌ ‌for‌ ‌hours,‌ ‌just‌‌being‌ ‌around‌ ‌each‌ ‌other‌ ‌without‌ ‌saying‌ ‌a‌ ‌word.‌‌

Pulling‌ ‌up‌ ‌in‌ ‌front‌ ‌of‌ ‌Kara’s‌ ‌loft,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌got‌ ‌out‌ ‌and‌ ‌gathered‌ ‌the‌ ‌pizzas‌ ‌while‌ ‌holding‌ ‌the‌‌door‌ ‌open‌ ‌for‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife.‌ ‌As‌ ‌much‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌would‌ ‌rather‌ ‌be‌ ‌in‌ ‌her‌ ‌house‌ ‌ravaging‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife,‌‌she‌ ‌knew‌ ‌that‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌was‌ ‌right‌ ‌and‌ ‌if‌ ‌they‌ ‌missed‌ ‌Games‌ ‌night,‌ ‌she‌ ‌would‌ ‌start‌‌snooping.‌ ‌Kara‌ ‌buzzed‌ ‌them‌ ‌in‌ ‌and‌ ‌soon‌ ‌they‌ ‌were‌ ‌draped‌ ‌over‌ ‌the‌ ‌couches,‌ ‌or‌ ‌sitting‌‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌floor‌ ‌eating‌ ‌the‌ ‌array‌ ‌of‌ ‌pizza,‌ ‌dumplings‌ ‌and‌ ‌other‌ ‌junk‌ ‌food.‌‌

‌

Kelly‌ ‌sat‌ ‌between‌ ‌Alex’s‌ ‌legs,‌ ‌both‌ ‌eating‌ ‌off‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌same‌ ‌plate.‌ ‌She‌ ‌grinned‌ ‌up‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌‌wife‌ ‌who‌ ‌sighed‌ ‌and‌ ‌took‌ ‌the‌ ‌chopsticks‌ ‌and‌ ‌fed‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌the‌ ‌last‌ ‌dumpling.‌‌

‌

“Are‌ ‌you‌ ‌guys‌ ‌okay?”‌ ‌Kara‌ ‌asked‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌took‌ ‌a‌ ‌heaping‌ ‌bite‌ ‌of‌ ‌pizza.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌know‌ ‌Alex‌‌said‌ ‌she‌ ‌had‌ ‌a‌ ‌doctor’s‌ ‌appointment‌ ‌and‌ ‌then‌ ‌I‌ ‌was‌ ‌talking‌ ‌to‌ ‌Andrea‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌said‌ ‌that‌‌Kelly‌ ‌also‌ ‌took‌ ‌the‌ ‌day‌ ‌off‌ ‌for‌ ‌appointments.”‌‌

Not‌ ‌missing‌ ‌a‌ ‌beat,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌shrugged‌ ‌and‌ ‌took‌ ‌a‌ ‌bite‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌pizza.‌ ‌“It’s‌ ‌easier‌ ‌for‌ ‌us‌ ‌to‌‌book‌ ‌appointments‌ ‌together.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌said‌ ‌looking‌ ‌down‌ ‌at‌ ‌Kelly.‌ ‌“We‌ ‌had‌ ‌a‌ ‌few‌ ‌so‌ ‌we‌ ‌just‌‌drove‌ ‌together‌ ‌and‌ ‌ran‌ ‌errands.”‌‌

“Appointments?”‌ ‌Kara‌ ‌asked‌ ‌looking‌ ‌her‌ ‌sister‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌eye‌ ‌and‌ ‌then‌ ‌down‌ ‌to‌ ‌Kelly.‌

‌

“Yeah.”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌picked‌ ‌up‌ ‌her‌ ‌drink,‌ ‌diet‌ ‌coke and whiskey,‌ ‌and‌ ‌took‌ ‌a‌ ‌long‌ ‌drink.‌ ‌“Well,‌ ‌because‌ ‌we‌‌moved‌ ‌we‌ ‌had‌ ‌to‌ ‌switch‌ ‌doctors.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌said,‌ ‌squeezing‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌thigh.‌ ‌“And‌ ‌they‌ ‌wanted‌‌a‌ ‌full‌ ‌physical‌ ‌so‌ ‌we‌ ‌did‌ ‌that.‌ ‌I‌ ‌can‌ ‌go‌ ‌into‌ ‌detail‌ ‌about‌ ‌my‌ ‌pap‌ ‌smear‌ ‌if‌ ‌that’s‌ ‌what‌ ‌you‌‌want,‌ ‌Kara.”‌‌

The‌ ‌blonde‌ ‌wrinkled‌ ‌her‌ ‌nose‌ ‌and‌ ‌put‌ ‌up‌ ‌her‌ ‌hand‌ ‌to‌ ‌cut‌ ‌off‌ ‌Alex,‌ ‌but‌ ‌the‌ ‌redhead‌ ‌was‌‌already‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌roll.‌ ‌“So‌ ‌you‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌drop‌ ‌your‌ ‌pants‌ ‌and‌ ‌lie‌ ‌down‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌bed.”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌said‌‌as‌ ‌Kara‌ ‌started‌ ‌to‌ ‌squirm‌ ‌uncomfortably.‌ ‌“And‌ ‌then‌ ‌you‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌put‌ ‌your‌ ‌feet‌ ‌up‌ ‌in‌‌stirrups.”‌‌

That‌ ‌was‌ ‌enough‌ ‌for‌ ‌Kara‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌covered‌ ‌her‌ ‌ears‌ ‌and‌ ‌started‌ ‌to‌ ‌sing‌ ‌loudly.‌ ‌Alex‌‌exchanged‌ ‌a‌ ‌smirk‌ ‌to‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌and‌ ‌pressed‌ ‌a‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌side‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌neck.‌ ‌She‌ ‌knew‌ ‌that‌‌any‌ ‌discussion‌ ‌of‌ ‌sex‌ ‌would‌ ‌make‌ ‌Kara‌ ‌squeamish ‌and‌ ‌would‌ ‌get‌ ‌her‌ ‌to‌ ‌stop‌ ‌asking‌‌questions.‌‌‌

“Gross.”‌ ‌The‌ ‌blonde‌ ‌made‌ ‌a‌ ‌face,‌ ‌despite‌ ‌reaching‌ ‌for‌ ‌another‌ ‌piece‌ ‌of‌ ‌pizza.‌‌‌Alex‌ ‌laughed‌ ‌softly‌ ‌and‌ ‌wrapped‌ ‌her‌ ‌arms‌ ‌around‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌middle.‌ ‌Thankfully‌ ‌that‌ ‌was‌‌enough‌ ‌to‌ ‌keep‌ ‌Kara‌ ‌from‌ ‌asking‌ ‌any‌ ‌other‌ ‌questions.‌ ‌They‌ ‌had‌ ‌booked‌ ‌the‌‌implantation‌ ‌appointment‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌Friday‌ ‌afternoon‌ ‌so‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌would‌ ‌only‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌take‌ ‌a‌ ‌half‌‌day,‌ ‌and‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌usually‌ ‌took‌ ‌her‌ ‌earned‌ ‌day‌ ‌off‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌Friday‌ ‌so‌ ‌they‌ ‌could‌ ‌have‌ ‌the‌‌appointment‌ ‌without‌ ‌being‌ ‌suspicious.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌love‌ ‌you.”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌whispered‌ ‌against‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌ear,‌‌only‌ ‌loud‌ ‌enough‌ ‌for‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌to‌ ‌hear.‌‌

The‌ ‌shorter‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌two‌ ‌women‌ ‌glanced‌ ‌up,‌ ‌her‌ ‌dark‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌full‌ ‌of‌ ‌love.‌ ‌“Love‌ ‌you‌ ‌too.”‌‌She‌ ‌whispered,‌ ‌pulling‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌down‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌brief‌ ‌kiss.‌ ‌They‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌away‌ ‌and‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌got‌ ‌up‌‌begrudgingly‌ ‌helped‌ ‌Kara‌ ‌clean‌ ‌up‌ ‌before‌ ‌settling‌ ‌back‌ ‌for‌ ‌some‌ ‌games.‌ ‌They‌ ‌usually‌‌rotated‌ ‌through‌ ‌their‌ ‌regular‌ ‌games‌ ‌and‌ ‌adding‌ ‌new‌ ‌ones‌ ‌once‌ ‌they‌ ‌got‌ ‌a‌ ‌hold‌ ‌of‌ ‌them.‌‌Alex‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌out‌ ‌their‌ ‌copy‌ ‌of‌ ‌King‌ ‌of‌ ‌Tokyo‌ ‌and‌ ‌placed‌ ‌it‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌table.‌‌

They‌ ‌played‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌few‌ ‌hours,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌nursing‌ ‌a‌ ‌whiskey‌ ‌and‌ ‌drinking‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌wine‌ ‌while‌ ‌the‌‌other‌ ‌sipped‌ ‌water.‌ ‌They‌ ‌broke‌ ‌off‌ ‌into‌ ‌natural‌ ‌teams,‌ ‌Lena‌ ‌and‌ ‌Kara,‌ ‌Brainy‌ ‌and‌ ‌Nia,‌‌and‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌and‌ ‌Kelly.‌ ‌The‌ ‌conversation‌ ‌was‌ ‌easy,‌ ‌flowing‌ ‌with‌ ‌years‌ ‌of‌ ‌practice‌ ‌and‌ ‌the‌‌now‌ ‌liquor‌ ‌flowing‌ ‌through‌ ‌most‌ ‌of‌ ‌their‌ ‌veins.‌ ‌Lena‌ ‌met‌ ‌Alex’s‌ ‌gaze‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌looked‌ ‌at‌‌Kelly‌ ‌quickly‌ ‌before‌ ‌looking‌ ‌back‌ ‌at‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌smirk‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌face.‌ ‌The‌ ‌redhead’s‌ ‌eyes‌‌narrowed‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌had‌ ‌a‌ ‌silent‌ ‌conversation‌ ‌with‌ ‌Lena‌ ‌whose‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌flicked‌ ‌towards‌ ‌Kelly‌‌and‌ ‌then‌ ‌a‌ ‌perfectly‌ ‌manicured‌ ‌eyebrow‌ ‌arched.‌ ‌Alex’s‌ ‌lips‌ ‌pressed‌ ‌into‌ ‌a‌ ‌straight‌ ‌line‌‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌focused‌ ‌back‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌game‌ ‌in‌ ‌front‌ ‌of‌ ‌them,‌ ‌and‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌in‌ ‌her‌ ‌arms.‌‌Was‌ ‌she‌ ‌‌that‌‌ ‌transparent‌ ‌that‌ ‌people‌ ‌could‌ ‌see‌ ‌right‌ ‌through‌ ‌her?‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌tightened‌ ‌her‌‌

grip‌ ‌on‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌and‌ ‌tried‌ ‌to‌ ‌ignore‌ ‌Lena‌ ‌as‌ ‌best‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌could.‌ ‌Kara‌ ‌announced‌ ‌a‌ ‌break‌‌and‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌allowed‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌to‌ ‌wiggle‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌grasp‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌watched‌ ‌her‌ ‌beautiful‌ ‌wife‌‌before‌ ‌standing‌ ‌up‌ ‌herself.‌‌

“I‌ ‌hope‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌is‌ ‌driving‌ ‌home.”‌‌

Alex‌ ‌sighed‌ ‌and‌ ‌turned‌ ‌to‌ ‌face‌ ‌Lena.‌ ‌“Yeah,‌ ‌she‌ ‌is.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌muttered,‌ ‌carding‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌‌through‌ ‌her‌ ‌hair.‌ ‌“Whatever‌ ‌you‌ ‌think‌ ‌you‌ ‌know,‌ ‌keep‌ ‌your‌ ‌mouth‌ ‌shut.”‌ ‌She‌‌

threatened‌ ‌Lena‌ ‌under‌ ‌her‌ ‌breath.‌ ‌The‌ ‌brunette‌ ‌laughed‌ ‌softly‌ ‌and‌ ‌shook‌ ‌her‌ ‌head.‌‌‌

“Secret‌ ‌is‌ ‌safe‌ ‌with‌ ‌me,‌ ‌Alex.‌ ‌Whatever‌ ‌that‌ ‌secret‌ ‌is.”‌‌

“What‌ ‌secret?”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌gave‌ ‌Lena‌ ‌a‌ ‌smile‌ ‌and‌ ‌then‌ ‌looked‌ ‌quizzically‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife.‌‌

Lena‌ ‌smiled‌ ‌and‌ ‌shook‌ ‌her‌ ‌head.‌ ‌“Nooothing.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌sang‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌wandered‌ ‌away‌‌happily.‌

‌

Kelly‌ ‌arched‌ ‌an‌ ‌eyebrow‌ ‌and‌ ‌looked‌ ‌at‌ ‌Lena‌ ‌and‌ ‌then‌ ‌Alex.‌ ‌“Okay.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌shrugged‌ ‌and‌‌leaned‌ ‌against‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌watching‌ ‌the‌ ‌rest‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌room.‌ ‌Out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌two‌ ‌of‌ ‌them,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌was‌ the‌ ‌observant‌ ‌one,‌ ‌it‌ ‌was‌ ‌part‌ ‌of‌ ‌who‌ ‌she‌ ‌was‌ ‌and‌ ‌it‌ ‌served‌ ‌her‌ ‌well‌ ‌in‌ ‌her‌ ‌job.‌ ‌She‌‌watched‌ ‌the‌ ‌CEO‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌careful‌ ‌silent‌ ‌eye‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌couldn’t‌ ‌help‌ ‌but‌ ‌grin‌ ‌watching‌ ‌her‌‌and‌ ‌the‌ ‌blonde‌ ‌interact.‌‌‌

After‌ ‌finishing‌ ‌the‌ ‌games,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌and‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌piled‌ ‌back‌ ‌into‌ ‌their‌ ‌vehicle,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌behind‌ ‌the‌‌wheel.‌‌“What‌ ‌were‌ ‌you‌ ‌talking‌ ‌about‌ ‌with‌ ‌Lena?”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌asked,‌ ‌pulling‌ ‌onto‌ ‌the‌ ‌street.‌‌

“Honestly‌ ‌nothing.‌ ‌She‌ ‌kept‌ ‌grinning‌ ‌and‌ ‌looking‌ ‌at‌ ‌you‌ ‌and‌ ‌then‌ ‌at‌ ‌me.‌ ‌She‌ ‌noticed‌ ‌I‌‌was‌ ‌drinking‌ ‌your‌ ‌alcohol‌ ‌too.”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌shrugged.‌ ‌“She‌ ‌better‌ ‌not‌ ‌tell‌ ‌Kara‌ ‌because‌ ‌she’s‌‌gonna‌ ‌freak‌ ‌the‌ ‌fuck‌ ‌out.”‌

‌

Kelly‌ ‌laughed‌ ‌softly‌ ‌and‌ ‌stole‌ ‌a‌ ‌glance‌ ‌at‌ ‌Alex.‌ ‌“I’m‌ ‌sure‌ ‌their‌ ‌lips‌ ‌are‌ ‌busy‌ ‌doing‌ ‌other‌‌things‌ ‌than‌ ‌talking‌ ‌about‌ ‌us.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌said,‌ ‌pulling‌ ‌into‌ ‌their‌ ‌driveway.‌ ‌And‌ ‌boy‌ ‌was‌ ‌she‌‌glad‌ ‌she‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌mention‌ ‌it‌ ‌until‌ ‌then.‌‌

“Wait,‌ ‌what?”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌squirmed‌ ‌uncomfortably‌ ‌in‌ ‌her‌ ‌seat‌ ‌and‌ ‌made‌ ‌a‌ ‌face.‌ ‌“Neither‌ ‌Kara‌‌nor‌ ‌Lena‌ ‌are‌ ‌gay.‌ ‌Like...they‌ ‌both‌ ‌date‌ ‌men.”‌‌

Laughing,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌put‌ ‌the‌ ‌SUV‌ ‌into‌ ‌park‌ ‌and‌ ‌turned‌ ‌off‌ ‌the‌ ‌engine.‌ ‌“You,‌ ‌my‌ ‌beautiful‌‌wife,‌ ‌seem‌ ‌to‌ ‌forget‌ ‌that‌ ‌sexuality‌ ‌is‌ ‌a‌ ‌spectrum‌ ‌and‌ ‌bisexuality‌ ‌falls‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌middle‌ ‌of‌ ‌it.‌‌They‌ ‌could‌ ‌be‌ ‌bisexual‌ ‌and‌ ‌have‌ ‌never‌ ‌dated‌ ‌a‌ ‌woman‌ ‌before.‌ ‌Though‌ ‌maybe‌ ‌Lena‌ ‌is‌‌more‌ ‌pansexual‌ ‌seeing‌ ‌as‌ ‌Kara‌ ‌is‌ ‌a‌ ‌alien.”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌mused‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌gathered‌ ‌her‌ ‌bag‌ ‌and‌‌got‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌vehicle.‌

‌

Almost‌ ‌tumbling‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌vehicle,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌followed‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌up‌ ‌their‌ ‌driveway‌ ‌and‌ ‌then‌ ‌up‌‌ the‌ ‌stairs.‌ ‌“No,‌ ‌they’re‌ ‌not‌ ‌‌ together‌ .”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌argued‌ ‌as‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌opened‌ ‌their‌ ‌front‌ ‌door.‌‌‌

“Have‌ ‌you‌ ‌asked‌ ‌them?”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌questioned‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌hung‌ ‌up‌ ‌her‌ ‌jacket‌ ‌and‌ ‌put‌ ‌her‌ ‌purse‌‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌closet.‌ ‌She‌ ‌stared‌ ‌at‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌until‌ ‌the‌ ‌redhead‌ ‌did‌ ‌the‌ ‌same‌ ‌and‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌slid‌ ‌the‌ ‌closet‌‌door‌ ‌shut.‌‌

“No!‌ ‌Of‌ ‌COURSE‌ ‌I‌ ‌haven’t‌ ‌asked‌ ‌them!‌ ‌There’s‌ ‌nothing‌ ‌to‌ ‌ASK!”‌‌‌

Kelly’s‌ ‌face‌ ‌lit‌ ‌up‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌watched‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌start‌ ‌to‌ ‌melt‌ ‌down.‌ ‌Finally‌ ‌she‌ ‌walked‌ ‌up‌ ‌and‌‌stood‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌tiptoes,‌ ‌brushing‌ ‌her‌ ‌lips‌ ‌over‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s.‌ ‌“Stop.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌whispered‌ ‌against‌‌her‌ ‌lips.‌ ‌“Stop‌ ‌thinking.‌ ‌Stop‌ ‌freaking‌ ‌out.‌ ‌Just‌ ‌come‌ ‌to‌ ‌bed.”‌‌‌

Alex‌ ‌sighed‌ ‌against‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌and‌ ‌nodded‌ ‌weakly.‌‌

“Come‌ ‌on,‌ ‌we‌ ‌have‌ ‌a‌ ‌full‌ ‌week‌ ‌to‌ ‌wait.”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌said,‌ ‌wrapping‌ ‌her‌ ‌arms‌ ‌around‌ ‌Alex’s‌‌neck.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌promise‌ ‌I‌ ‌won’t‌ ‌tease‌ ‌you‌ ‌anymore‌ ‌about‌ ‌your‌ ‌bisexual‌ ‌alien‌ ‌sister.”‌‌

“KELLY!”‌‌

‌


	4. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, implantation day. Kelly and Alex head to the doctor with the hopes of becoming pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, E-teaching is kicking my ass.
> 
> I also hate formatting on AO3. HATE. It apparently posted chapter 3 4 times and then this twice but it was all screwed up.

‌

It‌ ‌was‌ ‌Friday‌ ‌and‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌woke‌ ‌up‌ ‌from‌ ‌a‌ ‌very‌ ‌fragmented‌ ‌and‌ ‌restless‌ ‌sleep.‌ ‌It‌ ‌was‌ ‌ ** _FRIDAY‌‌_** ‌and‌ ‌Friday‌ ‌meant‌ ‌that‌ ‌it‌ ‌was‌ ‌pregnancy‌ ‌day.‌ ‌Rolling‌ ‌over,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌stared‌ ‌down‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌long‌ ‌and‌ ‌hard,‌ ‌her‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌taking‌ ‌in‌ ‌every‌ ‌little‌ ‌small‌ ‌detail‌ ‌about‌ ‌her.‌ ‌

“You‌ ‌can‌ ‌stop‌ ‌staring,‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌awake.”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌whispered‌ ‌softly,‌ ‌rolling‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌ ‌face‌ ‌Alex.‌ ‌

“How‌ ‌long?”‌ ‌

Shrugging,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌looked‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌phone.‌ ‌“Long‌ ‌enough‌ ‌that‌ ‌I‌ ‌need‌ ‌to‌ ‌pee.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌said‌ ‌quietly,‌ ‌climbing‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌bed‌ ‌and‌ ‌heading‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌washroom.‌ ‌Once‌ ‌she‌ ‌was‌ ‌done,‌ ‌she‌ ‌washed‌ ‌her‌ ‌hands‌ ‌and‌ ‌came‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌bed,‌ ‌pulling‌ ‌her‌ ‌knees‌ ‌up‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌chest.‌ ‌ ‌

Alex‌ ‌glanced‌ ‌over‌ ‌and‌ ‌squeezed‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌hand‌ ‌before‌ ‌getting‌ ‌up‌ ‌and‌ ‌heading‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌kitchen.‌ ‌She‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌the‌ ‌last‌ ‌syringe‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌fridge‌ ‌before‌ ‌heading‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌bedroom.‌ ‌“Last‌ ‌one‌ ‌of‌ ‌these‌ ‌we’ll‌ ‌ever‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌do.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌announced.‌ ‌“Assume‌ ‌the‌ ‌position,‌ ‌Mrs‌ ‌Olsen-Danvers.”‌ ‌

Kelly‌ ‌groaned‌ ‌and‌ ‌flipped‌ ‌over‌ ‌onto‌ ‌her‌ ‌stomach,‌ ‌rolling‌ ‌down‌ ‌her‌ ‌underwear‌ ‌to‌ ‌bare‌ ‌her‌ ‌ass‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife.‌ ‌“Just‌ ‌get‌ ‌it‌ ‌over‌ ‌with.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌mumbled‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌pillow.‌ ‌

“That’s‌ ‌not‌ ‌what‌ ‌usually‌ ‌you‌ ‌say‌ ‌when‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌like‌ ‌this.”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌teased,‌ ‌grabbing‌ ‌the‌ ‌alcohol‌ ‌wipe‌ ‌from‌ ‌her‌ ‌nightstand.‌ ‌She‌ ‌wiped‌ ‌a‌ ‌spot‌ ‌on‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌perfect‌ ‌ass‌ ‌for‌ ‌thirty‌ ‌seconds‌ ‌before‌ ‌uncapping‌ ‌the‌ ‌syringe‌ ‌and‌ ‌pushing‌ ‌the‌ ‌needle‌ ‌into‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌skin.‌ ‌She‌ ‌pushed‌ ‌the‌ ‌plunger‌ ‌down‌ ‌before‌ ‌pulling‌ ‌it‌ ‌out‌ ‌and‌ ‌holding‌ ‌a‌ ‌piece‌ ‌of‌ ‌cotton‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌now‌ ‌pinsized‌ ‌bleed.‌ ‌This‌ ‌was‌ ‌their‌ ‌last‌ ‌EVER‌ ‌hormone‌ ‌injection,‌ ‌or‌ ‌at‌ ‌least‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌last‌ ‌ever‌ ‌hormone‌ ‌injection.‌ ‌A‌ ‌smile‌ ‌spread‌ ‌over‌ ‌Alex’s‌ ‌face‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌leaned‌ ‌down‌ ‌and‌ ‌pressed‌ ‌a‌ ‌soft‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌on‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌lower‌ ‌back.‌ ‌“You’re‌ ‌beautiful.‌ ‌And‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌amazing.‌ ‌And‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌perfect.”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌punctuated‌ ‌each‌ ‌statement‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌kiss.‌ ‌It‌ ‌had‌ ‌been‌ ‌a‌ ‌long‌ ‌time‌ ‌for‌ ‌them,‌ ‌especially‌ ‌Kelly,‌ ‌with‌ ‌the‌ ‌amount‌ ‌of‌ ‌hormone‌ ‌injections,‌ ‌doctors‌ ‌appointments‌ ‌and‌ ‌everything‌ ‌in‌ ‌between.‌ ‌She‌ ‌kept‌ ‌kissing‌ ‌across‌ ‌the‌ ‌base‌ ‌of‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌spine,‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌racing‌ ‌after‌ ‌her‌ ‌lips.‌ ‌“How’re‌ ‌you‌ ‌feeling?”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌whispered‌ ‌into‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌skin.‌ ‌ ‌

“Nervous.”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌replied,‌ ‌resting‌ ‌her‌ ‌chin‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌folded‌ ‌hands.‌ ‌“But‌ ‌you‌ ‌can‌ ‌keep‌ ‌going.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌whispered‌ ‌softly,‌ ‌shifting‌ ‌her‌ ‌hips.‌ ‌

Laughing‌ ‌softly,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌pressed‌ ‌a‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌on‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌soft‌ ‌skin,‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌sliding‌ ‌down‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌inside‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌thighs.‌ ‌She‌ ‌watched‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌hips‌ ‌lift‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌herself‌ ‌up‌ ‌onto‌ ‌her‌ ‌knees.‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌stretched‌ ‌out‌ ‌like‌ ‌she‌ ‌was‌ ‌doing‌ ‌one‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌fancy‌ ‌yoga‌ ‌classes,‌ ‌her‌ ‌hands‌ ‌in‌ ‌front‌ ‌of‌ ‌her,‌ ‌back‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌heels.‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌reached‌ ‌over‌ ‌and‌ ‌tapped‌ ‌the‌ ‌inside‌ ‌of‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌thigh‌ ‌and‌ ‌the‌ ‌older‌ ‌woman‌ ‌spread‌ ‌her‌ ‌legs,‌ ‌though‌ ‌she‌ ‌stayed‌ ‌up‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌knees.‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌could’ve‌ ‌died‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌would’ve‌ ‌been‌ ‌a‌ ‌happy‌ ‌woman‌ ‌staring‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌naked,‌ ‌open,‌ ‌and‌ ‌very‌ ‌wet‌ ‌pussy.‌ ‌

Gently,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌slid‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌finger,‌ ‌then‌ ‌two‌ ‌inside‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌pussy‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌started‌ ‌to‌ ‌thrust.‌ ‌Slowly‌ ‌at‌ ‌first,‌ ‌but‌ ‌she‌ ‌started‌ ‌to‌ ‌get‌ ‌faster‌ ‌hearing‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌moans‌ ‌and‌ ‌watching‌ ‌as‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌started‌ ‌to‌ ‌rock‌ ‌against‌ ‌her.‌ ‌“Fuck‌ ‌Alex.”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌moaned,‌ ‌rocking‌ ‌back‌ ‌against‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌fingers.‌ ‌

Alex‌ ‌leaned‌ ‌forward‌ ‌and‌ ‌kissed‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌back,‌ ‌the‌ ‌dimples‌ ‌on‌ ‌either‌ ‌side‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌lower‌ ‌back‌ ‌and‌ ‌picked‌ ‌up‌ ‌her‌ ‌pace,‌ ‌her‌ ‌finger‌ ‌sliding‌ ‌in‌ ‌and‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌at‌ ‌a‌ ‌blinding‌ ‌speed,‌ ‌her‌ ‌other‌ ‌hand‌ ‌reaching‌ ‌under‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌and‌ ‌toying‌ ‌with‌ ‌her‌ ‌clit.‌ ‌

“Yes‌ ‌yes‌ ‌yes‌ ‌yes‌ ‌yes.”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌chanted,‌ ‌rocking‌ ‌against‌ ‌Alex’s‌ ‌face.‌ ‌“Please‌ ‌Alex.‌ ‌Please.”‌ ‌

Hearing‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌cries‌ ‌and‌ ‌pleading,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌redoubled‌ ‌her‌ ‌efforts,‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌slamming‌ ‌into‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌pussy,‌ ‌her‌ ‌mouth‌ ‌pressing‌ ‌kisses‌ ‌over‌ ‌the‌ ‌small‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌back.‌ ‌It‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌take‌ ‌long‌ ‌before‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌body‌ ‌started‌ ‌to‌ ‌tense‌ ‌and‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌dug‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌inside‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife,‌ ‌feeling‌ ‌for‌ ‌the‌ ‌spot‌ ‌that‌ ‌she‌ ‌knew‌ ‌would‌ ‌make‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌explode‌ ‌around‌ ‌her.‌ ‌ ‌

“ALEX!”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌screamed,‌ ‌her‌ ‌arms‌ ‌shaking‌ ‌and‌ ‌finally‌ ‌collapsing,‌ ‌her‌ ‌face‌ ‌pressing‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌pillow.‌ ‌ ‌

Alex‌ ‌kept‌ ‌slamming‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌against‌ ‌her‌ ‌G-spot,‌ ‌her‌ ‌other‌ ‌hand‌ ‌rubbing‌ ‌and‌ ‌squeezing‌ ‌her‌ ‌clit.‌ ‌A‌ ‌few‌ ‌hard‌ ‌thrusts,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌felt‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌body‌ ‌tense‌ ‌and‌ ‌clench,‌ ‌a‌ ‌vice‌ ‌grip‌ ‌around‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers.‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌tensed‌ ‌and‌ ‌moaned‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌pillow‌ ‌before‌ ‌bearing‌ ‌down‌ ‌and‌ ‌feeling‌ ‌her‌ ‌body‌ ‌release.‌ ‌ ‌

It‌ ‌was‌ ‌rare‌ ‌that‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌came‌ ‌like‌ ‌this,‌ ‌messy‌ ‌and‌ ‌all‌ ‌over‌ ‌their‌ ‌bed.‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌smirked,‌ ‌feeling‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌juices‌ ‌leak‌ ‌down‌ ‌her‌ ‌hand‌ ‌and‌ ‌wrist‌ ‌and‌ ‌run‌ ‌onto‌ ‌their‌ ‌sheets.‌ ‌She‌ ‌pressed‌ ‌a‌ ‌few‌ ‌soft‌ ‌kisses‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌back‌ ‌before‌ ‌gently‌ ‌easing‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌out.‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌collapsed‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌bed,‌ ‌splayed‌ ‌out‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌bed‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌butterflied‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌up‌ ‌and‌ ‌down‌ ‌her‌ ‌spine.‌ ‌After‌ ‌a‌ ‌few‌ ‌minutes,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌rolled‌ ‌over‌ ‌onto‌ ‌her‌ ‌elbow‌ ‌and‌ ‌stared‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife.‌ ‌“You’re‌ ‌awesome.”‌ ‌

Alex‌ ‌smirked‌ ‌and‌ ‌leaned‌ ‌over‌ ‌and‌ ‌kissed‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌softly.‌ ‌“I’m‌ ‌gonna‌ ‌get‌ ‌ready‌ ‌for‌ ‌work.”‌ ‌

She‌ ‌said‌ ‌looking‌ ‌over‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌clock‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌wall.‌ ‌

Kelly‌ ‌mumbled‌ ‌something‌ ‌but‌ ‌stayed‌ ‌splayed‌ ‌out‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌sheet.‌ ‌Smiling‌ ‌to‌ ‌herself,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌went‌ ‌and‌ ‌took‌ ‌a‌ ‌‌ _cold‌‌_ ‌shower‌ ‌before‌ ‌getting‌ ‌dressed‌ ‌and‌ ‌ready‌ ‌for‌ ‌work.‌ ‌It‌ ‌was‌ ‌hard‌ ‌for‌ ‌her‌ ‌to‌ ‌focus‌ ‌at‌ ‌work‌ ‌with‌ ‌her‌ ‌thoughts‌ ‌on‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌heavy‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌mind,‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌put‌ ‌herself‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌lab.‌ ‌She‌ ‌did‌ ‌the‌ ‌best‌ ‌she‌ ‌could‌ ‌and‌ ‌ran‌ ‌tests‌ ‌and‌ ‌corresponded‌ ‌with‌ ‌Lena,‌ ‌but‌ ‌her‌ ‌brain‌ ‌was‌ ‌elsewhere.‌ ‌She‌ ‌knew‌ ‌that‌ ‌eventually,‌ ‌one‌ ‌day,‌ ‌she‌ ‌would‌ ‌be‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌lab‌ ‌or‌ ‌she‌ ‌would‌ ‌resign‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌DEO‌ ‌and‌ ‌pursue‌ ‌something‌ ‌that‌ ‌was‌ ‌more‌ ‌research‌ ‌minded.‌ ‌Her‌ ‌job‌ ‌was‌ ‌a‌ ‌bit‌ ‌of‌ ‌a‌ ‌sticking‌ ‌point‌ ‌between‌ ‌her‌ ‌and‌ ‌Kelly.‌ ‌She‌ ‌understood‌ ‌where‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌was‌ ‌coming‌ ‌from,‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌fault‌ ‌her‌ ‌in‌ ‌thinking‌ ‌it.‌ ‌Working‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌DEO‌ ‌was‌ ‌hard,‌ ‌grueling‌ ‌at‌ ‌times,‌ ‌and‌ ‌overly‌ ‌dangerous.‌ ‌Perhaps‌ ‌she‌ ‌had‌ ‌to‌ ‌reconsider‌ ‌her‌ ‌options‌ ‌when‌ ‌they‌ ‌started‌ ‌a‌ ‌family.‌ ‌She‌ ‌knew‌ ‌that‌ ‌the‌ ‌lab‌ ‌was‌ ‌always‌ ‌an‌ ‌option‌ ‌for‌ ‌her,‌ ‌and‌ ‌it‌ ‌would‌ ‌give‌ ‌her‌ ‌more‌ ‌regular‌ ‌hours‌ ‌and‌ ‌would‌ ‌be‌ ‌‌ _safer.‌‌_ ‌Alex‌ ‌loved‌ ‌working‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌DEO‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌loved‌ ‌the‌ ‌danger‌ ‌that‌ ‌was‌ ‌required‌ ‌in‌ ‌her‌ ‌job,‌ ‌but‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌same‌ ‌point‌ ‌she‌ ‌wanted‌ ‌her‌ ‌child,‌ ‌‌ _their‌ ‌child‌_ ,‌ ‌to‌ ‌grow‌ ‌up‌ ‌with‌ ‌both‌ ‌parents.‌ ‌Both‌ ‌her‌ ‌and‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌had‌ dealt‌ ‌with‌ ‌losing‌ ‌a‌ ‌parent‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌refused‌ ‌to‌ ‌let‌ ‌that‌ ‌happen‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌own‌ ‌child.‌ ‌

“You‌ ‌okay,‌ ‌Alex?”‌ ‌

Blinking‌ ‌a‌ ‌few‌ ‌times,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌looked‌ ‌up‌ ‌at‌ ‌Lena‌ ‌and‌ ‌gave‌ ‌her‌ ‌a‌ ‌small‌ ‌smile.‌ ‌“Yeah,‌ ‌fine.‌ ‌Just‌ ‌thinking.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌glanced‌ ‌down‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌watch‌ ‌before‌ ‌sighing.‌ ‌“I’ve‌ ‌got‌ ‌an‌ ‌appointment‌ ‌to‌ ‌head‌ ‌off‌ ‌to.‌ ‌I’ll‌ ‌see‌ ‌you‌ ‌on‌ ‌Monday.”‌ ‌

“Tell‌ ‌Kel‌ ‌I‌ ‌say‌ ‌hi.”‌ ‌The‌ ‌raven‌ ‌haired‌ ‌CEO‌ ‌said‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌knowing‌ ‌smile.‌ ‌

“Mmm‌ ‌hmm.”‌ ‌

Gathering‌ ‌her‌ ‌stuff,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌headed‌ ‌back‌ ‌home‌ ‌and‌ ‌parked‌ ‌her‌ ‌bike‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌garage‌ ‌before‌ ‌slipping‌ ‌inside.‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌was‌ ‌already‌ ‌dressed‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌pair‌ ‌of‌ ‌sweats‌ ‌and‌ ‌a‌ ‌hoodie,‌ ‌her‌ ‌face‌ ‌bare‌ ‌of‌ ‌any‌ ‌makeup‌ ‌and‌ ‌her‌ ‌hair‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌back‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌sensible‌ ‌braid.‌ ‌“Hey‌ ‌gorgeous,‌ ‌I’ll‌ ‌just‌ ‌go‌ ‌get‌ ‌changed‌ ‌and‌ ‌we‌ ‌can‌ ‌head‌ ‌out.”‌ ‌Leaning‌ ‌over,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌pecked‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌lips‌ ‌softly.‌ ‌ ‌

Kelly‌ ‌nodded‌ ‌and‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌pair‌ ‌of‌ ‌sneakers‌ ‌and‌ ‌grabbed‌ ‌her‌ ‌bag.‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌emerged‌ ‌from‌ ‌upstairs‌ ‌wearing‌ ‌jeans‌ ‌and‌ ‌a‌ ‌sweater,‌ ‌her‌ ‌hair‌ ‌brushed‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌its‌ ‌normal‌ ‌non-DEO‌ ‌style.‌ ‌She‌ ‌grabbed‌ ‌her‌ ‌purse‌ ‌and‌ ‌the‌ ‌keys‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌SUV‌ ‌before‌ ‌leading‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌outside.‌ ‌

Neither‌ ‌spoke.‌ ‌They‌ ‌were‌ ‌both‌ ‌comfortable‌ ‌with‌ ‌the‌ ‌silence,‌ ‌knowing‌ ‌that‌ ‌both‌ ‌of‌ ‌them‌ ‌could‌ ‌ramble‌ ‌when‌ ‌nervous.‌ ‌Reaching‌ ‌for‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌hand,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌interlaced‌ ‌their‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌and‌ ‌gave‌ ‌her‌ ‌hand‌ ‌a‌ ‌squeeze.‌ ‌“Just‌ ‌try‌ ‌to‌ ‌relax,‌ ‌babe.‌ ‌I‌ ‌know,‌ ‌easier‌ ‌said‌ ‌than‌ ‌done,‌ ‌but‌ ‌the‌ ‌more‌ ‌relaxed‌ ‌you‌ ‌are,‌ ‌the‌ ‌better‌ ‌chance‌ ‌we‌ ‌have.”‌ ‌ ‌

Her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌exhaled‌ ‌softly‌ ‌and‌ ‌nodded.‌ ‌|It‌ ‌just...sucks.‌ ‌Kids‌ ‌just‌ ‌spread‌ ‌their‌ ‌legs‌ ‌and‌ ‌get‌ ‌pregnant‌ ‌and‌ ‌we‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌work‌ ‌our‌ ‌asses‌ ‌off‌ ‌just‌ ‌to‌ ‌have‌ ‌a‌ ‌kid.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌whispered.‌ ‌

“I‌ ‌know,‌ ‌babe.‌ ‌I‌ ‌know.”‌ ‌The‌ ‌silence‌ ‌continued‌ ‌until‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌parking‌ ‌lot.‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌put‌ ‌the‌ ‌vehicle‌ ‌into‌ ‌park‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌looked‌ ‌over‌ ‌at‌ ‌Kelly.‌ ‌“Come‌ ‌on.‌ ‌Take‌ ‌a‌ ‌deep‌ ‌breath‌ ‌and‌ ‌we’ll‌ ‌go‌ ‌in‌ ‌together.‌ ‌I‌ ‌have‌ ‌a‌ ‌feeling‌ ‌that‌ ‌this‌ ‌time,‌ ‌this‌ ‌time‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌ ‌work.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌said‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌smile.‌ ‌ ‌

Kelly‌ ‌gave‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌a‌ ‌tight‌ ‌lipped‌ ‌smile‌ ‌and‌ ‌nodded,‌ ‌sliding‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌vehicle.‌ ‌They‌ ‌walked‌ ‌in‌ ‌together,‌ ‌registering‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌and‌ ‌sitting‌ ‌down‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌waiting‌ ‌room.‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌held‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌hand‌ ‌and‌ ‌prayed‌ ‌silently‌ ‌to‌ ‌whatever‌ ‌God‌ ‌or‌ ‌celestial‌ ‌being‌ ‌was‌ ‌up‌ ‌there‌ ‌to‌ ‌watch‌ ‌over‌ ‌them.‌ ‌She‌ ‌smiled‌ ‌softly‌ ‌and‌ ‌kept‌ ‌herself‌ ‌glued‌ ‌to‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌side‌ ‌the‌ ‌entire‌ ‌time,‌ ‌murmuring‌ ‌encouraging‌ ‌words‌ ‌and‌ ‌caressing‌ ‌the‌ ‌small‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌back‌ ‌and‌ ‌side‌ ‌until‌ ‌they‌ ‌were‌ ‌finally‌ ‌called‌ ‌in.‌ ‌“Let’s‌ ‌go‌ ‌babe,‌ ‌we’ve‌ ‌finally‌ ‌got‌ ‌a‌ ‌little‌ ‌one‌ ‌waiting‌ ‌for‌ ‌us…”‌ ‌

Hearing‌ ‌her‌ ‌name,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌got‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌feet‌ ‌and‌ ‌followed‌ ‌the‌ ‌nurse‌ ‌in.‌ ‌She‌ ‌nodded‌ ‌and‌ ‌took‌ ‌off‌ ‌her‌ ‌pants‌ ‌and‌ ‌panties,‌ ‌folding‌ ‌them‌ ‌carefully‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌corner‌ ‌and‌ ‌put‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌gown.‌ ‌She‌ ‌sat‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌bed,‌ ‌getting‌ ‌positioned‌ ‌with‌ ‌her‌ ‌legs‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌stirrups.‌ ‌“Come‌ ‌sit‌ ‌with‌ ‌me.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌requested‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌softly.‌ ‌“Talk‌ ‌to‌ ‌me‌ ‌about‌ ‌anything‌ ‌besides‌ ‌what’s‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌ ‌happen.”‌ ‌A‌ ‌few‌ ‌minutes‌ ‌later‌ ‌the‌ ‌door‌ ‌opened‌ ‌and‌ ‌their‌ ‌doctor‌ ‌came‌ ‌in‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌smile‌ ‌on‌ ‌his‌ ‌face.‌ ‌

“We‌ ‌have‌ ‌four‌ ‌fully‌ ‌fertilized‌ ‌eggs.‌ ‌We’ve‌ ‌frozen‌ ‌the‌ ‌others‌ ‌if‌ ‌you‌ ‌ever‌ ‌want‌ ‌to‌ ‌do‌ ‌this‌ ‌again.”‌ ‌

Alex’s‌ ‌heart‌ ‌skipped‌ ‌a‌ ‌beat‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌mention‌ ‌of‌ ‌four‌ ‌eggs,‌ ‌a‌ ‌soft‌ ‌smile‌ ‌curling‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌lips‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌sat‌ ‌by‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌side,‌ ‌holding‌ ‌her‌ ‌hand‌ ‌and‌ ‌whispering‌ ‌all‌ ‌sorts‌ ‌of‌ ‌sweet‌ ‌nothings‌ ‌to‌ ‌her;‌ ‌dates‌ ‌they‌ ‌would‌ ‌have,‌ ‌anniversary‌ ‌fun,‌ ‌pranks‌ ‌they‌ ‌could‌ ‌play‌ ‌on‌ ‌their‌ ‌friends,‌ ‌and‌ ‌a‌ ‌detailed‌ ‌description‌ ‌of‌ ‌how‌ ‌their‌ ‌night‌ ‌was‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌ ‌go,‌ ‌from‌ ‌a‌ ‌home‌ ‌cooked‌ ‌meal‌ ‌to‌ ‌a‌ ‌massage,‌ ‌to‌ ‌a‌ ‌warm‌ ‌bath,‌ ‌to‌ ‌cuddles‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌couch.‌ ‌

The‌ ‌actual‌ ‌procedure‌ ‌was‌ ‌about‌ ‌the‌ ‌same‌ ‌pain‌ ‌level‌ ‌as‌ ‌a‌ ‌pap‌ ‌smear.‌ ‌It‌ ‌wasn't‌ ‌comfortable‌ ‌by‌ ‌any‌ ‌means,‌ ‌but‌ ‌no‌ ‌real‌ ‌pain.‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌glanced‌ ‌up‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌comment‌ ‌of‌ ‌four‌ ‌eggs.‌ ‌"Wait,‌ ‌four?"‌ ‌The‌ ‌doctor‌ ‌nodded.‌ ‌ ‌

“Four.‌ ‌25%‌ ‌chance‌ ‌of‌ ‌an‌ ‌egg‌ ‌taking,‌ ‌therefore‌ ‌one‌ ‌baby."‌ ‌Nodding,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌waited‌ ‌and‌ ‌laid‌ ‌back‌ ‌down.‌ ‌She‌ ‌had‌ ‌to‌ ‌wait‌ ‌for‌ ‌20‌ ‌minutes‌ ‌before‌ ‌she‌ ‌could‌ ‌move‌ ‌again.‌ ‌Her‌ ‌dark‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌met‌ ‌Alex’s‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌gave‌ ‌her‌ ‌a‌ ‌smile.‌ ‌

Alex‌ ‌smiled‌ ‌happily‌ ‌and‌ ‌settled‌ ‌down‌ ‌to‌ ‌wait‌ ‌with‌ ‌Kelly,‌ ‌idly‌ ‌rubbing‌ ‌her‌ ‌arm.‌ ‌"We've‌ ‌got‌ ‌a‌ ‌100%‌ ‌chance‌ ‌of‌ ‌a‌ ‌little‌ ‌one‌ ‌swimming‌ ‌around‌ ‌in‌ ‌there,‌ ‌if‌ ‌the‌ ‌doc's‌ ‌math‌ ‌is‌ ‌to‌ ‌be‌ ‌believed.‌ ‌You‌ ‌ready‌ ‌for‌ ‌it‌ ‌babe?"‌ ‌she‌ ‌asked,‌ ‌heart‌ ‌skipping‌ ‌a‌ ‌few‌ ‌beats‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌leaned‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife.‌ **‌**

Biting‌ ‌down‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌lower‌ ‌lip,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌closed‌ ‌her‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌few‌ ‌long‌ ‌seconds‌ ‌before‌ ‌looking‌ ‌back‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife.‌ ‌"Ready‌ ‌as‌ ‌I'll‌ ‌ever‌ ‌be."‌ ‌She‌ ‌returned‌ ‌Alex’s‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌and‌ ‌looked‌ ‌up‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌doctor.‌ ‌"How‌ ‌long‌ ‌until‌ ‌we‌ ‌know?"‌ ‌The‌ ‌doctor‌ ‌snapped‌ ‌off‌ ‌her‌ ‌gloves‌ ‌and‌ ‌gave‌ ‌the‌ ‌couple‌ ‌a‌ ‌smile.‌ ‌"Come‌ ‌back‌ ‌in‌ ‌three‌ ‌weeks‌ ‌and‌ ‌we'll‌ ‌do‌ ‌a‌ ‌blood‌ ‌test,‌ ‌unless‌ ‌there‌ ‌are‌ ‌complications.‌ ‌Like‌ ‌every‌ ‌pregnancy,‌ ‌you‌ ‌can‌ ‌have‌ ‌complications.‌ ‌If‌ ‌you‌ ‌experience heavy‌ ‌bleeding‌ ‌and‌ ‌cramping‌ ‌it‌ ‌could‌ ‌be‌ ‌a‌ ‌sign‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌spontaneous‌ ‌miscarriage.‌ ‌But,‌ ‌right‌ ‌now‌ ‌things‌ ‌are‌ ‌looking‌ ‌fine.‌ ‌And‌ ‌remember.‌ ‌There‌ ‌are‌ ‌four‌ ‌embryos‌ ‌in‌ ‌there,‌ ‌so‌ ‌a‌ ‌bit‌ ‌of‌ ‌spotting‌ ‌is‌ ‌normal."‌ ‌

‌Kelly‌ ‌smiled‌ ‌and‌ ‌slowly‌ ‌got‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌feet,‌ ‌pulling‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌panties‌ ‌and‌ ‌her‌ ‌sweats‌ ‌giving‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌a‌ ‌bright‌ ‌smile.‌ ‌

“Let’s‌ ‌go‌ ‌home,‌ ‌beautiful.‌ ‌Let’s‌ ‌go‌ ‌home.”‌ ‌

‌

It‌ ‌was‌ ‌Friday‌ ‌and‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌woke‌ ‌up‌ ‌from‌ ‌a‌ ‌very‌ ‌fragmented‌ ‌and‌ ‌restless‌ ‌sleep.‌ ‌It‌ ‌was‌‌

FRIDAY‌‌ ‌and‌ ‌Friday‌ ‌meant‌ ‌that‌ ‌it‌ ‌was‌ ‌pregnancy‌ ‌day.‌ ‌Rolling‌ ‌over,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌stared‌ ‌down‌ ‌at‌‌

her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌long‌ ‌and‌ ‌hard,‌ ‌her‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌taking‌ ‌in‌ ‌every‌ ‌little‌ ‌small‌ ‌detail‌ ‌about‌ ‌her.‌‌

“You‌ ‌can‌ ‌stop‌ ‌staring,‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌awake.”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌whispered‌ ‌softly,‌ ‌rolling‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌ ‌face‌ ‌Alex.‌‌

“How‌ ‌long?”‌‌

Shrugging,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌looked‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌phone.‌ ‌“Long‌ ‌enough‌ ‌that‌ ‌I‌ ‌need‌ ‌to‌ ‌pee.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌said‌‌

quietly,‌ ‌climbing‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌bed‌ ‌and‌ ‌heading‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌washroom.‌ ‌Once‌ ‌she‌ ‌was‌ ‌done,‌ ‌she‌‌

washed‌ ‌her‌ ‌hands‌ ‌and‌ ‌came‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌bed,‌ ‌pulling‌ ‌her‌ ‌knees‌ ‌up‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌chest.‌‌‌

Alex‌ ‌glanced‌ ‌over‌ ‌and‌ ‌squeezed‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌hand‌ ‌before‌ ‌getting‌ ‌up‌ ‌and‌ ‌heading‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌‌

kitchen.‌ ‌She‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌the‌ ‌last‌ ‌syringe‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌fridge‌ ‌before‌ ‌heading‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌‌

bedroom.‌ ‌“Last‌ ‌one‌ ‌of‌ ‌these‌ ‌we’ll‌ ‌ever‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌do.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌announced.‌ ‌“Assume‌ ‌the‌‌

position,‌ ‌Mrs‌ ‌Olsen-Danvers.”‌‌

Kelly‌ ‌groaned‌ ‌and‌ ‌flipped‌ ‌over‌ ‌onto‌ ‌her‌ ‌stomach,‌ ‌rolling‌ ‌down‌ ‌her‌ ‌underwear‌ ‌to‌ ‌bare‌‌

her‌ ‌ass‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife.‌ ‌“Just‌ ‌get‌ ‌it‌ ‌over‌ ‌with.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌mumbled‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌pillow.‌‌

“That’s‌ ‌not‌ ‌what‌ ‌usually‌ ‌you‌ ‌say‌ ‌when‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌like‌ ‌this.”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌teased,‌ ‌grabbing‌ ‌the‌‌

alcohol‌ ‌wipe‌ ‌from‌ ‌her‌ ‌nightstand.‌ ‌She‌ ‌wiped‌ ‌a‌ ‌spot‌ ‌on‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌perfect‌ ‌ass‌ ‌for‌ ‌thirty‌‌

seconds‌ ‌before‌ ‌uncapping‌ ‌the‌ ‌syringe‌ ‌and‌ ‌pushing‌ ‌the‌ ‌needle‌ ‌into‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌skin.‌ ‌She‌‌

pushed‌ ‌the‌ ‌plunger‌ ‌down‌ ‌before‌ ‌pulling‌ ‌it‌ ‌out‌ ‌and‌ ‌holding‌ ‌a‌ ‌piece‌ ‌of‌ ‌cotton‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌now‌‌

pinsized‌ ‌bleed.‌ ‌This‌ ‌was‌ ‌their‌ ‌last‌ ‌EVER‌ ‌hormone‌ ‌injection,‌ ‌or‌ ‌at‌ ‌least‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌last‌ ‌ever‌‌

hormone‌ ‌injection.‌ ‌A‌ ‌smile‌ ‌spread‌ ‌over‌ ‌Alex’s‌ ‌face‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌leaned‌ ‌down‌ ‌and‌ ‌pressed‌‌

a‌ ‌soft‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌on‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌lower‌ ‌back.‌ ‌“You’re‌ ‌beautiful.‌ ‌And‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌amazing.‌ ‌And‌ ‌you’re‌‌

perfect.”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌punctuated‌ ‌each‌ ‌statement‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌kiss.‌ ‌It‌ ‌had‌ ‌been‌ ‌a‌ ‌long‌ ‌time‌ ‌for‌ ‌them,‌‌

especially‌ ‌Kelly,‌ ‌with‌ ‌the‌ ‌amount‌ ‌of‌ ‌hormone‌ ‌injections,‌ ‌doctors‌ ‌appointments‌ ‌and‌‌

everything‌ ‌in‌ ‌between.‌ ‌She‌ ‌kept‌ ‌kissing‌ ‌across‌ ‌the‌ ‌base‌ ‌of‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌spine,‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌‌

racing‌ ‌after‌ ‌her‌ ‌lips.‌ ‌“How’re‌ ‌you‌ ‌feeling?”‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌whispered‌ ‌into‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌skin.‌‌‌

“Nervous.”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌replied,‌ ‌resting‌ ‌her‌ ‌chin‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌folded‌ ‌hands.‌ ‌“But‌ ‌you‌ ‌can‌ ‌keep‌‌

going.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌whispered‌ ‌softly,‌ ‌shifting‌ ‌her‌ ‌hips.‌‌

Laughing‌ ‌softly,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌pressed‌ ‌a‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌on‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌soft‌ ‌skin,‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌sliding‌ ‌down‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌‌

inside‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌thighs.‌ ‌She‌ ‌watched‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌hips‌ ‌lift‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌herself‌ ‌up‌ ‌onto‌ ‌her‌‌

knees.‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌stretched‌ ‌out‌ ‌like‌ ‌she‌ ‌was‌ ‌doing‌ ‌one‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌fancy‌ ‌yoga‌ ‌classes,‌ ‌her‌ ‌hands‌‌

in‌ ‌front‌ ‌of‌ ‌her,‌ ‌back‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌heels.‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌reached‌ ‌over‌ ‌and‌ ‌tapped‌ ‌the‌ ‌inside‌ ‌of‌ ‌Kelly’s‌‌

thigh‌ ‌and‌ ‌the‌ ‌older‌ ‌woman‌ ‌spread‌ ‌her‌ ‌legs,‌ ‌though‌ ‌she‌ ‌stayed‌ ‌up‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌knees.‌ ‌Alex‌‌

‌

could’ve‌ ‌died‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌would’ve‌ ‌been‌ ‌a‌ ‌happy‌ ‌woman‌ ‌staring‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌naked,‌ ‌open,‌‌

and‌ ‌very‌ ‌wet‌ ‌pussy.‌‌

Gently,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌slid‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌finger,‌ ‌then‌ ‌two‌ ‌inside‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌pussy‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌started‌ ‌to‌ ‌thrust.‌‌

Slowly‌ ‌at‌ ‌first,‌ ‌but‌ ‌she‌ ‌started‌ ‌to‌ ‌get‌ ‌faster‌ ‌hearing‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌moans‌ ‌and‌ ‌watching‌ ‌as‌‌

Kelly‌ ‌started‌ ‌to‌ ‌rock‌ ‌against‌ ‌her.‌ ‌“Fuck‌ ‌Alex.”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌moaned,‌ ‌rocking‌ ‌back‌ ‌against‌ ‌her‌‌

wife’s‌ ‌fingers.‌‌

Alex‌ ‌leaned‌ ‌forward‌ ‌and‌ ‌kissed‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌back,‌ ‌the‌ ‌dimples‌ ‌on‌ ‌either‌ ‌side‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌lower‌‌

back‌ ‌and‌ ‌picked‌ ‌up‌ ‌her‌ ‌pace,‌ ‌her‌ ‌finger‌ ‌sliding‌ ‌in‌ ‌and‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌at‌ ‌a‌ ‌blinding‌‌

speed,‌ ‌her‌ ‌other‌ ‌hand‌ ‌reaching‌ ‌under‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌and‌ ‌toying‌ ‌with‌ ‌her‌ ‌clit.‌‌

“Yes‌ ‌yes‌ ‌yes‌ ‌yes‌ ‌yes.”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌chanted,‌ ‌rocking‌ ‌against‌ ‌Alex’s‌ ‌face.‌ ‌“Please‌ ‌Alex.‌‌

Please.”‌‌

Hearing‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌cries‌ ‌and‌ ‌pleading,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌redoubled‌ ‌her‌ ‌efforts,‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌slamming‌‌

into‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife’s‌ ‌pussy,‌ ‌her‌ ‌mouth‌ ‌pressing‌ ‌kisses‌ ‌over‌ ‌the‌ ‌small‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌back.‌‌

It‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌take‌ ‌long‌ ‌before‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌body‌ ‌started‌ ‌to‌ ‌tense‌ ‌and‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌dug‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌inside‌ ‌of‌‌

her‌ ‌wife,‌ ‌feeling‌ ‌for‌ ‌the‌ ‌spot‌ ‌that‌ ‌she‌ ‌knew‌ ‌would‌ ‌make‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌explode‌ ‌around‌ ‌her.‌‌‌

“ALEX!”‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌screamed,‌ ‌her‌ ‌arms‌ ‌shaking‌ ‌and‌ ‌finally‌ ‌collapsing,‌ ‌her‌ ‌face‌ ‌pressing‌ ‌into‌‌

the‌ ‌pillow.‌‌‌

Alex‌ ‌kept‌ ‌slamming‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌against‌ ‌her‌ ‌G-spot,‌ ‌her‌ ‌other‌ ‌hand‌ ‌rubbing‌ ‌and‌‌

squeezing‌ ‌her‌ ‌clit.‌ ‌A‌ ‌few‌ ‌hard‌ ‌thrusts,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌felt‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌body‌ ‌tense‌ ‌and‌ ‌clench,‌ ‌a‌ ‌vice‌‌

grip‌ ‌around‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers.‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌tensed‌ ‌and‌ ‌moaned‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌pillow‌ ‌before‌ ‌bearing‌ ‌down‌‌

and‌ ‌feeling‌ ‌her‌ ‌body‌ ‌release.‌‌‌

It‌ ‌was‌ ‌rare‌ ‌that‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌came‌ ‌like‌ ‌this,‌ ‌messy‌ ‌and‌ ‌all‌ ‌over‌ ‌their‌ ‌bed.‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌smirked,‌ ‌feeling‌‌

Kelly’s‌ ‌juices‌ ‌leak‌ ‌down‌ ‌her‌ ‌hand‌ ‌and‌ ‌wrist‌ ‌and‌ ‌run‌ ‌onto‌ ‌their‌ ‌sheets.‌ ‌She‌ ‌pressed‌ ‌a‌‌

few‌ ‌soft‌ ‌kisses‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌back‌ ‌before‌ ‌gently‌ ‌easing‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌out.‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌collapsed‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌‌

bed,‌ ‌splayed‌ ‌out‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌bed‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌butterflied‌ ‌her‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌up‌ ‌and‌ ‌down‌ ‌her‌ ‌spine.‌ ‌After‌ ‌a‌‌

few‌ ‌minutes,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌rolled‌ ‌over‌ ‌onto‌ ‌her‌ ‌elbow‌ ‌and‌ ‌stared‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife.‌ ‌“You’re‌ ‌awesome.”‌‌

Alex‌ ‌smirked‌ ‌and‌ ‌leaned‌ ‌over‌ ‌and‌ ‌kissed‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌softly.‌ ‌“I’m‌ ‌gonna‌ ‌get‌ ‌ready‌ ‌for‌ ‌work.”‌‌

She‌ ‌said‌ ‌looking‌ ‌over‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌clock‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌wall.‌‌

Kelly‌ ‌mumbled‌ ‌something‌ ‌but‌ ‌stayed‌ ‌splayed‌ ‌out‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌sheet.‌ ‌Smiling‌ ‌to‌ ‌herself,‌ ‌Alex‌‌

went‌ ‌and‌ ‌took‌ ‌a‌ ‌‌ cold‌‌ ‌shower‌ ‌before‌ ‌getting‌ ‌dressed‌ ‌and‌ ‌ready‌ ‌for‌ ‌work.‌ ‌It‌ ‌was‌ ‌hard‌ ‌for‌‌

her‌ ‌to‌ ‌focus‌ ‌at‌ ‌work‌ ‌with‌ ‌her‌ ‌thoughts‌ ‌on‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌heavy‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌mind,‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌put‌ ‌herself‌‌

in‌ ‌the‌ ‌lab.‌ ‌She‌ ‌did‌ ‌the‌ ‌best‌ ‌she‌ ‌could‌ ‌and‌ ‌ran‌ ‌tests‌ ‌and‌ ‌corresponded‌ ‌with‌ ‌Lena,‌ ‌but‌‌

her‌ ‌brain‌ ‌was‌ ‌elsewhere.‌ ‌She‌ ‌knew‌ ‌that‌ ‌eventually,‌ ‌one‌ ‌day,‌ ‌she‌ ‌would‌ ‌be‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌lab‌ ‌or‌‌

‌

she‌ ‌would‌ ‌resign‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌DEO‌ ‌and‌ ‌pursue‌ ‌something‌ ‌that‌ ‌was‌ ‌more‌ ‌research‌ ‌minded.‌‌

Her‌ ‌job‌ ‌was‌ ‌a‌ ‌bit‌ ‌of‌ ‌a‌ ‌sticking‌ ‌point‌ ‌between‌ ‌her‌ ‌and‌ ‌Kelly.‌ ‌She‌ ‌understood‌ ‌where‌ ‌her‌‌

wife‌ ‌was‌ ‌coming‌ ‌from,‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌fault‌ ‌her‌ ‌in‌ ‌thinking‌ ‌it.‌ ‌Working‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌DEO‌ ‌was‌‌

hard,‌ ‌gruelling‌ ‌at‌ ‌times,‌ ‌and‌ ‌overly‌ ‌dangerous.‌ ‌Perhaps‌ ‌she‌ ‌had‌ ‌to‌ ‌reconsider‌ ‌her‌‌

options‌ ‌when‌ ‌they‌ ‌started‌ ‌a‌ ‌family.‌ ‌She‌ ‌knew‌ ‌that‌ ‌the‌ ‌lab‌ ‌was‌ ‌always‌ ‌an‌ ‌option‌ ‌for‌ ‌her,‌‌

and‌ ‌it‌ ‌would‌ ‌give‌ ‌her‌ ‌more‌ ‌regular‌ ‌hours‌ ‌and‌ ‌would‌ ‌be‌ ‌‌ safer.‌‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌loved‌ ‌working‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌‌

DEO‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌loved‌ ‌the‌ ‌danger‌ ‌that‌ ‌was‌ ‌required‌ ‌in‌ ‌her‌ ‌job,‌ ‌but‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌same‌ ‌point‌ ‌she‌‌

wanted‌ ‌her‌ ‌child,‌ ‌‌ their‌ ‌child‌ ,‌ ‌to‌ ‌grow‌ ‌up‌ ‌with‌ ‌both‌ ‌parents.‌ ‌Both‌ ‌her‌ ‌and‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌had‌ ‌dealt‌‌

with‌ ‌losing‌ ‌a‌ ‌parent‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌refused‌ ‌to‌ ‌let‌ ‌that‌ ‌happen‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌own‌ ‌child.‌‌

“You‌ ‌okay,‌ ‌Alex?”‌‌

Blinking‌ ‌a‌ ‌few‌ ‌times,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌looked‌ ‌up‌ ‌at‌ ‌Lena‌ ‌and‌ ‌gave‌ ‌her‌ ‌a‌ ‌small‌ ‌smile.‌ ‌“Yeah,‌ ‌fine.‌‌

Just‌ ‌thinking.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌glanced‌ ‌down‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌watch‌ ‌before‌ ‌sighing.‌ ‌“I’ve‌ ‌got‌ ‌an‌ ‌appointment‌‌

to‌ ‌head‌ ‌off‌ ‌to.‌ ‌I’ll‌ ‌see‌ ‌you‌ ‌on‌ ‌Monday.”‌‌

“Tell‌ ‌Kel‌ ‌I‌ ‌say‌ ‌hi.”‌ ‌The‌ ‌raven‌ ‌haired‌ ‌CEO‌ ‌said‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌knowing‌ ‌smile.‌‌

“Mmm‌ ‌hmm.”‌‌

Gathering‌ ‌her‌ ‌stuff,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌headed‌ ‌back‌ ‌home‌ ‌and‌ ‌parked‌ ‌her‌ ‌bike‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌garage‌ ‌before‌‌

slipping‌ ‌inside.‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌was‌ ‌already‌ ‌dressed‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌pair‌ ‌of‌ ‌sweats‌ ‌and‌ ‌a‌ ‌hoodie,‌ ‌her‌ ‌face‌‌

bare‌ ‌of‌ ‌any‌ ‌makeup‌ ‌and‌ ‌her‌ ‌hair‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌back‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌sensible‌ ‌braid.‌ ‌“Hey‌ ‌gorgeous,‌ ‌I’ll‌ ‌just‌‌

go‌ ‌get‌ ‌changed‌ ‌and‌ ‌we‌ ‌can‌ ‌head‌ ‌out.”‌ ‌Leaning‌ ‌over,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌pecked‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌lips‌ ‌softly.‌‌‌

Kelly‌ ‌nodded‌ ‌and‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌pair‌ ‌of‌ ‌sneakers‌ ‌and‌ ‌grabbed‌ ‌her‌ ‌bag.‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌emerged‌‌

from‌ ‌upstairs‌ ‌wearing‌ ‌jeans‌ ‌and‌ ‌a‌ ‌sweater,‌ ‌her‌ ‌hair‌ ‌brushed‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌its‌ ‌normal‌‌

non-DEO‌ ‌style.‌ ‌She‌ ‌grabbed‌ ‌her‌ ‌purse‌ ‌and‌ ‌the‌ ‌keys‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌SUV‌ ‌before‌ ‌leading‌ ‌her‌‌

wife‌ ‌outside.‌‌

Neither‌ ‌spoke.‌ ‌They‌ ‌were‌ ‌both‌ ‌comfortable‌ ‌with‌ ‌the‌ ‌silence,‌ ‌knowing‌ ‌that‌ ‌both‌ ‌of‌ ‌them‌‌

could‌ ‌ramble‌ ‌when‌ ‌nervous.‌ ‌Reaching‌ ‌for‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌hand,‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌interlaced‌ ‌their‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌and‌‌

gave‌ ‌her‌ ‌hand‌ ‌a‌ ‌squeeze.‌ ‌“Just‌ ‌try‌ ‌to‌ ‌relax,‌ ‌babe.‌ ‌I‌ ‌know,‌ ‌easier‌ ‌said‌ ‌than‌ ‌done,‌ ‌but‌‌

the‌ ‌more‌ ‌relaxed‌ ‌you‌ ‌are,‌ ‌the‌ ‌better‌ ‌chance‌ ‌we‌ ‌have.”‌‌‌

Her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌exhaled‌ ‌softly‌ ‌and‌ ‌nodded.‌ ‌|It‌ ‌just...sucks.‌ ‌Kids‌ ‌just‌ ‌spread‌ ‌their‌ ‌legs‌ ‌and‌ ‌get‌‌

pregnant‌ ‌and‌ ‌we‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌work‌ ‌our‌ ‌asses‌ ‌off‌ ‌just‌ ‌to‌ ‌have‌ ‌a‌ ‌kid.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌whispered.‌‌

“I‌ ‌know,‌ ‌babe.‌ ‌I‌ ‌know.”‌ ‌The‌ ‌silence‌ ‌continued‌ ‌until‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌pulled‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌parking‌ ‌lot.‌‌

Alex‌ ‌put‌ ‌the‌ ‌vehicle‌ ‌into‌ ‌park‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌looked‌ ‌over‌ ‌at‌ ‌Kelly.‌ ‌“Come‌ ‌on.‌ ‌Take‌ ‌a‌ ‌deep‌‌

breath‌ ‌and‌ ‌we’ll‌ ‌go‌ ‌in‌ ‌together.‌ ‌I‌ ‌have‌ ‌a‌ ‌feeling‌ ‌that‌ ‌this‌ ‌time,‌ ‌this‌ ‌time‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌‌

work.”‌ ‌She‌ ‌said‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌smile.‌‌‌

‌

Kelly‌ ‌gave‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife‌ ‌a‌ ‌tight‌ ‌lipped‌ ‌smile‌ ‌and‌ ‌nodded,‌ ‌sliding‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌vehicle.‌ ‌They‌‌

walked‌ ‌in‌ ‌together,‌ ‌registering‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌and‌ ‌sitting‌ ‌down‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌waiting‌ ‌room.‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌held‌ ‌her‌‌

wife’s‌ ‌hand‌ ‌and‌ ‌prayed‌ ‌silently‌ ‌to‌ ‌whatever‌ ‌God‌ ‌or‌ ‌celestial‌ ‌being‌ ‌was‌ ‌up‌ ‌there‌ ‌to‌‌

watch‌ ‌over‌ ‌them.‌ ‌She‌ ‌smiled‌ ‌softly‌ ‌and‌ ‌kept‌ ‌herself‌ ‌glued‌ ‌to‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌side‌ ‌the‌ ‌entire‌‌

time,‌ ‌murmuring‌ ‌encouraging‌ ‌words‌ ‌and‌ ‌caressing‌ ‌the‌ ‌small‌ ‌of‌ ‌her‌ ‌back‌ ‌and‌ ‌side‌ ‌until‌‌

they‌ ‌were‌ ‌finally‌ ‌called‌ ‌in.‌ ‌“Let’s‌ ‌go‌ ‌babe,‌ ‌we’ve‌ ‌finally‌ ‌got‌ ‌a‌ ‌little‌ ‌one‌ ‌waiting‌ ‌for‌ ‌us…”‌‌

Hearing‌ ‌her‌ ‌name,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌got‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌feet‌ ‌and‌ ‌followed‌ ‌the‌ ‌nurse‌ ‌in.‌ ‌She‌ ‌nodded‌ ‌and‌ ‌took‌‌

off‌ ‌her‌ ‌pants‌ ‌and‌ ‌panties,‌ ‌folding‌ ‌them‌ ‌carefully‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌corner‌ ‌and‌ ‌put‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌gown.‌ ‌She‌‌

sat‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌bed,‌ ‌getting‌ ‌positioned‌ ‌with‌ ‌her‌ ‌legs‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌stirrups.‌ ‌“Come‌ ‌sit‌ ‌with‌ ‌me.”‌ ‌She‌‌

requested‌ ‌Alex‌ ‌softly.‌ ‌“Talk‌ ‌to‌ ‌me‌ ‌about‌ ‌anything‌ ‌besides‌ ‌what’s‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌ ‌happen.”‌ ‌A‌‌

few‌ ‌minutes‌ ‌later‌ ‌the‌ ‌door‌ ‌opened‌ ‌and‌ ‌their‌ ‌doctor‌ ‌came‌ ‌in‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌smile‌ ‌on‌ ‌his‌ ‌face.‌‌

“We‌ ‌have‌ ‌four‌ ‌fully‌ ‌fertilized‌ ‌eggs.‌ ‌We’ve‌ ‌frozen‌ ‌the‌ ‌others‌ ‌if‌ ‌you‌ ‌ever‌ ‌want‌ ‌to‌ ‌do‌ ‌this‌‌

again.”‌‌

Alex’s‌ ‌heart‌ ‌skipped‌ ‌a‌ ‌beat‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌mention‌ ‌of‌ ‌four‌ ‌eggs,‌ ‌a‌ ‌soft‌ ‌smile‌ ‌curling‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌lips‌‌

as‌ ‌she‌ ‌sat‌ ‌by‌ ‌Kelly’s‌ ‌side,‌ ‌holding‌ ‌her‌ ‌hand‌ ‌and‌ ‌whispering‌ ‌all‌ ‌sorts‌ ‌of‌ ‌sweet‌ ‌nothings‌‌

to‌ ‌her;‌ ‌dates‌ ‌they‌ ‌would‌ ‌have,‌ ‌anniversary‌ ‌fun,‌ ‌pranks‌ ‌they‌ ‌could‌ ‌play‌ ‌on‌ ‌their‌ ‌friends,‌‌

and‌ ‌a‌ ‌detailed‌ ‌description‌ ‌of‌ ‌how‌ ‌their‌ ‌night‌ ‌was‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌ ‌go,‌ ‌from‌ ‌a‌ ‌home‌ ‌cooked‌ ‌meal‌‌

to‌ ‌a‌ ‌massage,‌ ‌to‌ ‌a‌ ‌warm‌ ‌bath,‌ ‌to‌ ‌cuddles‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌couch.‌‌

‌

The‌ ‌actual‌ ‌procedure‌ ‌was‌ ‌about‌ ‌the‌ ‌same‌ ‌pain‌ ‌level‌ ‌as‌ ‌a‌ ‌pap‌ ‌smear.‌ ‌It‌ ‌wasn't‌‌

comfortable‌ ‌by‌ ‌any‌ ‌means,‌ ‌but‌ ‌no‌ ‌real‌ ‌pain.‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌glanced‌ ‌up‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌comment‌ ‌of‌ ‌four‌‌

eggs.‌ ‌"Wait,‌ ‌four?"‌ ‌The‌ ‌doctor‌ ‌nodded.‌‌

‌

“Four.‌ ‌25%‌ ‌chance‌ ‌of‌ ‌an‌ ‌egg‌ ‌taking,‌ ‌therefore‌ ‌one‌ ‌baby."‌ ‌Nodding,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌waited‌ ‌and‌ ‌laid‌‌

back‌ ‌down.‌ ‌She‌ ‌had‌ ‌to‌ ‌wait‌ ‌for‌ ‌20‌ ‌minutes‌ ‌before‌ ‌she‌ ‌could‌ ‌move‌ ‌again.‌ ‌Her‌ ‌dark‌ ‌eyes‌‌

met‌ ‌Alex’s‌ ‌and‌ ‌she‌ ‌gave‌ ‌her‌ ‌a‌ ‌smile.‌‌

‌

Alex‌ ‌smiled‌ ‌happily‌ ‌and‌ ‌settled‌ ‌down‌ ‌to‌ ‌wait‌ ‌with‌ ‌Kelly,‌ ‌idly‌ ‌rubbing‌ ‌her‌ ‌arm.‌ ‌"We've‌ ‌got‌‌

a‌ ‌100%‌ ‌chance‌ ‌of‌ ‌a‌ ‌little‌ ‌one‌ ‌swimming‌ ‌around‌ ‌in‌ ‌there,‌ ‌if‌ ‌the‌ ‌doc's‌ ‌math‌ ‌is‌ ‌to‌ ‌be‌‌

believed.‌ ‌You‌ ‌ready‌ ‌for‌ ‌it‌ ‌babe?"‌ ‌she‌ ‌asked,‌ ‌heart‌ ‌skipping‌ ‌a‌ ‌few‌ ‌beats‌ ‌as‌ ‌she‌ ‌leaned‌‌

over‌ ‌to‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife.‌ ‌

‌

Biting‌ ‌down‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌lower‌ ‌lip,‌ ‌Kelly‌ ‌closed‌ ‌her‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌few‌ ‌long‌ ‌seconds‌ ‌before‌‌

looking‌ ‌back‌ ‌at‌ ‌her‌ ‌wife.‌ ‌"Ready‌ ‌as‌ ‌I'll‌ ‌ever‌ ‌be."‌ ‌She‌ ‌returned‌ ‌Alex’s‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌and‌ ‌looked‌ ‌up‌‌

at‌ ‌the‌ ‌doctor.‌ ‌"How‌ ‌long‌ ‌until‌ ‌we‌ ‌know?"‌ ‌The‌ ‌doctor‌ ‌snapped‌ ‌off‌ ‌her‌ ‌gloves‌ ‌and‌ ‌gave‌‌

the‌ ‌couple‌ ‌a‌ ‌smile.‌ ‌"Come‌ ‌back‌ ‌in‌ ‌three‌ ‌weeks‌ ‌and‌ ‌we'll‌ ‌do‌ ‌a‌ ‌blood‌ ‌test,‌ ‌unless‌ ‌there‌‌

are‌ ‌complications.‌ ‌Like‌ ‌every‌ ‌pregnancy,‌ ‌you‌ ‌can‌ ‌have‌ ‌complications.‌ ‌If‌ ‌you‌ ‌experience‌‌

‌

heavy‌ ‌bleeding‌ ‌and‌ ‌cramping‌ ‌it‌ ‌could‌ ‌be‌ ‌a‌ ‌sign‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌spontaneous‌ ‌miscarriage.‌ ‌But,‌‌

right‌ ‌now‌ ‌things‌ ‌are‌ ‌looking‌ ‌fine.‌ ‌And‌ ‌remember.‌ ‌There‌ ‌are‌ ‌four‌ ‌embryos‌ ‌in‌ ‌there,‌ ‌so‌ ‌a‌‌

bit‌ ‌of‌ ‌spotting‌ ‌is‌ ‌normal."‌‌

‌

Kelly‌ ‌smiled‌ ‌and‌ ‌slowly‌ ‌got‌ ‌to‌ ‌her‌ ‌feet,‌ ‌pulling‌ ‌on‌ ‌her‌ ‌panties‌ ‌and‌ ‌her‌ ‌sweats‌ ‌giving‌ ‌Alex‌‌

a‌ ‌bright‌ ‌smile.‌‌

‌

“Let’s‌ ‌go‌ ‌home,‌ ‌beautiful.‌ ‌Let’s‌ ‌go‌ ‌home.”‌‌

‌

‌

Headings you add to the document will appear here.


End file.
